The Girl Next Door
by steve's-girl-13
Summary: M.K. was anything but the girl next door. She participates in drag racing, hangs with the bad boys, and runs off wo her brother's knowing. But can one guy, the one guy she hates, change her? Co-written with Tensleep
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are S.E. Hinton. So don't sue me.**

**M.K. POV**

It was one of those hot days where all you want to do is be outside with a cold glass of Lemonade and a big old umbrella. That was what I wanted to be doing instead I was stuck in this garage arguing with Steve over what had to be done on the car that was just brought in and who was going to do it. I hated it when he did that. He was always treating me like a little kid and I was sick of it. I was going to give him a piece of my mind when Soda decided to get in the middle of the argument.

"Hey stop! Come on you guys I am sick and tired of listening to you two always arguing. M.K," Soda said as he looked at me, "I want you to go outside and work the pump."

"But..."

"No buts. Move it" when he saw that I wasn't moving he sighed and raised his voice a bit "NOW"

I walked over to the door and I glared them. They always had me working at the pump. It wasn't fair. I was just as good a mechanic as Steve and they'd know that if they ever gave me a chance.

Now I bet some of you people are wondering who I am. Well I'm Mary Katherine, M.K. for short, Curtis. I am 15 going on to 16 and I'm a Greaser in the city of Tulsa. I have hazel green eyes. I am about 5'5 which isn't tall, but it isn't short either. I have dirty blond hair that more on the brown side so it's unique. I live with my three brothers since my parents were in an auto wreck some time ago. They all have unique names too. There's Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr., my eldest brother as well as my legal guardian, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, my movie star look a like brother and Ponyboy Michael Curtis who is the baby of the family. I work at the DX station with Steve who works part-time and my brother, Soda, who works full-time since he dropped out. I guess it wasn't a bad life, but right now I just wanted to be anyone else so I could show Steve up and never work the pumps again. Too bad we don't always get what we want.

I walk to the pump and waited for people to come while mumbling about how Soda and Steve were unfair. During my mumbling my friend Mike pulled up. Mike was one of my drag race buddies and was the second best racer in town. The best racer was me but I go by a different name at the track. Only two people know who I really am, Mike and my best girlfriend Katie. They kept their traps shut real good.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked as some of Mike's buddies walk to the main service station at the DX to chat with Steve and Soda.

"Nothing much really" Mike said as I put the nozzle of the pump in the gas tank hole.

"Really? Now that's odd for you." I said as I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, well what can I say?" He grinned "Hey so there is gonna be this big race this Friday night. Are you gonna show?"

"Sshh. Keep it down Soda might hear you and I will be in a whole lot of trouble." I warned him

"Yea alright." He said remembering my brother's feelings on drag racing "So are you gonna go?"

"Hell ya I am. When and where?" I asked

"Eleven at the usual spot. So I guess I will see you around?" Mike asked as I took out the pump.

He paid his money got in his car and honk for his buddies to hurry up.

"Yea alright talk to you later" I said as they drove off.

I was really glad Mike had decided to stop by. A Drag race was just what I needed right now, but I wish he had been quieter. Last thing I needed was Soda asking questions. I pumped a few more cars and went in side to sign-out.

I walked inside to find Soda talking on the phone with Sandy, his girlfriend. I never really like Sandy she was too girlie and there is something about her I don't trust. I started to listen to the conversation as I was walking to the sign-out sheet. It sounds something like this:

"Yeah miss you too." A couple seconds passed by. "Well why don't you come over or something. I love you too. No I love you more."

Soda's back was too me so I started to make funny face at the things he said to Sandy on the phone. Steve walked in from the garage that just happened to be in front of Soda. He started to laugh when I start making goo goo eyes at the air like I was Sandy and Soda was the air.

I guess Soda started looking at Steve like he was crazy 'cause Steve started pointing at me. Soda turned around right in the middle of one of my faces. Soda looked at me like I went crazy or something. I stop what I was doing and smiled at him innocently.

"Hey Sandy I ah got to let you go. I have to deal with a soon to be dead sister." Soda said then made kissing noises in the phone before hanging up. Steve stopped laughing a while ago and was now waiting to see what was going to happen between me and Soda.

"Uh...hi did you like my performance?" I asked trying to look cute

"Not particularly" Soda said with an evil smile. That was all the cue I needed

"Uh...later." I took of running with Soda right behind me.

Boy was I glad we lived as close to the DX as we did. I don't think I could have run any farther if you paid me. Pony was the runner in this family and it was going to stay that way. I ran inside and jumped on are old lumpy green couch, slamming the door behind me. Thank the lord no one was on the couch when I jumped on it. I wasn't heavy, but I didn't need anymore trouble. Suddenly Soda jumped on me, straddling my waist and started tickling me. I hated being ticklish but right now there was nothing I could do about it but laugh with every touch of his fingers on my side.

"Holler Uncle" Soda said

"Ha ha No!" I gasped between laughter

"Say it and I'll stop" He tempted

"No ha ha" I said still not being able to stop laughing

"Fine with me I can do this all night long." Soda said as tickled me more.

"O.k o.k I give." I said as fast as I could

"Sorry I can't hear you. Can you say it again?" Soda was just being evil now

"Alright! UNCLE! Now stop!" I shouted

Soda smiled triumphantly and got off me to wash up. I sat on the couch for awhile to catch my breath. I didn't know anyone else was home so I was surprised to see all the guys, including my brothers, looking at me with grins on there faces.

"Uh how long have you guys been there?" I asked a little embarrassed

"Long enough to see the almighty M.K. give in" Two-bit said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Real funny Two-bit" I said as I stood up and hit him on the head with a couch pillow as I left the room.

I walk into the hallway and pulled down the attic stairs that led to my room. It was a good thing there was a string on it 'cause I just wasn't quite tall enough to reach the handle. Ok I was far from tall enough, but I wasn't going to admit that aloud. I went to my wooden dresser and pulled out an old work out shirt and pants to change into. After I was changed I went back down stairs into the living room to find all the guys watching Mickey on TV. Its strange Mickey is the only thing we all can agree on. I started to get restless just sitting around the house so I decided I was gonna go for a run around the house and annoy the crap out of everybody. It's one of my favourite things to do.

"I wanna do something" I said bored out of my mind

"Then go and fix dinner" Darry suggested

"No thanks I think I'll pass." I said walking into the kitchen looking for something to drink.

There was nothing to drink except water. So I got a glass of water. I was drinking it when I got an idea. Oh I would teach Soda to tickle me like that and Darry to let him! I filled two pitchers of water and walked in to the living room behind Darry. I poured all the water from one pitcher over his head then ran over to Soda a pored the other pitcher on him.

"M.K. you are so dead." Darry said over the laughter that had come with my water fun

"Run M.K. if you know what is good for you" Soda said still sitting in shock and well, cold.

I took off running outside to the hoes pipe and turned it on waiting for the guys to come out. I wait for about 5 minutes wondering what was taking so long when I felt two pitchers of ice cold water hitting me. I turned around to see Darry and Soda smiling at me.

"Oh you guys are so dead!" I yelled

I took of running after my brothers down the street to the lot where they were headed. I ran all the way down the lot right on their tails but then they disappeared. I walked a little farther into the lot and then out of nowhere I was being picked up by Darry's arms and carried over to an old mattress. Darry then threw me on it.

"And you were saying we were dead" Soda laugh from behind Darry.

"Oh shut up." I said as I got up off the mattress. "Well since you got me all the way out here I think I am gonna take a little piggy back ride back" I said as I jump on to Darry's back.

"I swear girl you never grow up." Soda said with a smile on his face.

"Now what fun would that be? I am too young to grow up and besides being old means more responsibility and I don't want that." I said with a smile on my face.

It started to get dark out side when we were a street away from my house. I looked up in the sky and saw the North Star.

"Second star from the right and straight on till morning." I whispered to myself

Darry turned his head around to look up at me like I was crazy. I smiled at him.

"What are you talking about second start from the right and straight on till morning?" He asked

"What? You don't remember that from the Peter Pan story?" I asked and Darry looked up at me with a look that said you are crazy.

"Um it's the directions to Neverland." Darry made an 'o' with his mouth like he understood, but I doubt he did.

I leaned my head on Darry's shoulder and looked at Soda.

"So Soda what's going on with you and the princess of girlie land?" I asked and Soda looked at me with questionable look. I rolled my eyes "Sandy silly"

"Nothing really" Soda shrugged

"What is up with people and the nothing really answer?" I asked more to myself

It didn't take long to get home and I found myself bored yet again. I was setting on the front porch waiting for dinner to be ready when I saw Mike drive by.

"Hey Mike wait up!" I yelled as I jumped off the porch. Mike stopped and pulled over on the curved waiting for me to come by.

"So what can I do for you Ms. M.K. Curtis?" He asked smiling

"I need a ride to the junk yard tomorrow and I was wondering if you can drive me there and then bring home after my car is fixed up?" I explained

"Yeah sure" He shrugged

"So where are you going this warm night Mr. Adams?" I asked to make conversation

"Me? I'm heading over to my girl friend's house hoping to get laid." I shook my head at him as he grinned stupidly.

"You are such a bone head. I am glad I'm not stupid enough to date you." I said shaking my head

"Hey what can I say? I am a cold heart."

"No you're not. Well you are to your girlfriends but you a pretty cool guy for a friend." I said truthfully

"Maybe but you know you love me." He said slyly

"Oh yes I love you. I spend all night laying on my bed waiting for you to come and make my night." I said dramatically

"You never know" Mike said with seductive smile.

"God you're like a brother to me and talk about making a girl blush" I said as I hit him on the arm.

"Yeah well you are like a sister to me so you don't have to worry about anything." He assured me

"HEY M.K. DINNER IS READY" I heard Pony call.

"YEA I WILL BE OVER THERE IN A MINUTE" I yelled back

"Looks like you got to go" Mike pointed out the obvious

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Pick me up after work. And have fun tonight." I added

"Oh I will and I'll see you." I gave mike a quick friendly hug before he took off.

I took off running inside for dinner because if you don't hurry you don't get much to eat. I walked inside and set at the table between Pony and Darry.

"So who were you talking to outside?" Pony asked.

"Mike Adams. Why?" I asked curious how that was any of his business

"Just wondering. I didn't recognize the car." He shrugged

"What were you doing talk to Mike?" Steve asked.

"He's a friend and I plan on getting a ride from him do you have problem with that almighty nosy one?" I asked sarcastically

"I was just wondering, I mean do you even know that guys rep?" Steve was sounding like he was my mother. I hated it when he did that.

"Yep" I said automatically

"And what is this Mike guy's rep?" Darry asked and I wished he would just butt out too, but I understood why he would ask

"He is known for sleeping with a girl then dumping her. He also is the second best drag racer in town." Steve answered

"I thought he was the best" Soda said.

"Nope. About half a year ago somebody came and took the title. The weird thing is that no one knows what this guy looks like and he doesn't even go by his really name." Steve informed the table

"Really?" soda asked

"Yep. Only mike and some other person knows what he looks like or what his really name is" Steve said

"Anyways, did you know all about this M.K.?" Darry asked me. I shook my head yes.

"Yeah. I did and no I haven't lost my innocence, yet. We're only friends" I said as I got up from the table and cleaned off my dishes. "Now if you will leave me alone and stop asking questions about me and mike I have a test in history class along with an English paper." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

the next day at the DX Station

"So. What are you guys going to do tomorrow night?" I asked as I was waiting for Mike to come and take me to the junk yard so I can fix up my car. It got thrashed last race, but nothing I couldn't fix

"Going to the party over at Bucks. Why?" Soda asked

"Just wondering" I heard a honk outside so I turned around to see Mike sitting in his car.

"Well there's my ride. Soda tell Darry I should be home around 9:00." I ran outside and jumped into mike's car. "Let's go" I turned around to look to see Soda was looking at me and Steve glaring at me. "Play along ok?" I kissed Mike on the lips he put his hands on my back and when we had to take a break for breathing we took off to the junk yard.

"So care to tell me why you did that?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I saw Steve glaring at me and Soda looking at me and let's just say the brothers don't like me being friends with you." I gave him the short of it

"Oh I see." He said as he took a sharp turn.

9:45

"Hey thanks for the ride and sorry about the lip lock." I apologized to Mike again

"Hey don't worry about the lip lock and no problem. I'll see you tomorrow at 11" He reminded

"Yeah alright" I said as I walked up the stairs and into my house to find Steve and Soda sitting on the couch.

"Hey" I said smiling

"So. Care to tell me what was up with the kissing thing I saw with you and Mike?" Soda asked crossing his arms

"Yeah I saw you guys starring. So I decide if you are gonna stare, might as well give you a show." I shrugged

"Oh. So what were you guys doing from 7-9:45?" Steve pryed

"Nothing really. Just went to some places and what not." I answered "I'm tired so 'night"

Next night at 9:00

"Later Pony, Johnny" I said leaving them at the house

"Where're you going?" Pony asked

"Over to Katie's" I said as I tried to get out of the house again with out interruption

I took off down the street heading to the Junk yard to pick up my car. I know it not smart to leave your car at a junk yard but I know the guy that owns it and he said he was fine with me leaving it there. He was a good guy who didn't know my brothers so it was safe.

I got to my car and went to the regular place to have drag race. I didn't have to what long for it to start getting busy because there were tons of people there to night and lot of them were drunk to.

It finally was 11 and the races started. I'd won all the races I was in so far. It was 1 o'clock and the last race was up. I got in my car to race but there was something wrong with my car and I crashed into a ditch. I wasn't hurt bad, my knee hurt like hell, but my car was another thing. It had stalled as soon as we hit the ditch and wouldn't start. Great. This was just great. I managed to get a ride home from Mike who had won while my car was out.

"Thanks for the ride home mike and congrats on the big win." I said trying to be a good sport about it even though I didn't like loosing

"Thanks. It's a shame what happened to your car and your knee. Are you sure you are all right?" He asked genuinely concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, but I got to go. I am way past curfew." I got out of the car and walk inside to see Darry hanging up the phone.

"Were the hell have you been?" He snapped

"I was out with Katie" I said using my usual excuse

"No you weren't because I just called Katie and she said she hasn't seen you since class to day. Where were you and don't lie to me." He said sternly

"Fine. I was out on my own." I said trying to think up something good really fast

"What the hell were you doing out on your lonesome at this time of night and in this neighbourhood?" Darry asked as patient as he could be

"I was just hanging out with some friends." I shrugged "And we lost track of the time."

"I thought you said you were alone?" Darry asked

"I was on my way home." I corrected "Geeze Darry! You'd think I was a little kid by the way you go on."

"You are a kid until I tell you any different." Darry looked mad and I knew I shouldn't push him, but I couldn't just stand there and take this

"I can take care of myself! I've never been jumped or anything!" I was getting ready to go into the usual song and dance when Darry cut me off

"That's right. It's never happened because Soda and I keep up with you and take care of you! We can't do anything when you pull crap like this M.K. What am I supposed to do with you?" Darry asked more to himself

I had about a dozen smart remarks I could have placed quite nicely in there, but instead I shrugged and waited for him to go on.

"You're grounded for a full week." Darry said and I was about to protest when he went on "No phone, no friends and no going out. The next time you miss curfew you're grounded for two weeks and so forth."

"But Darry!" I cried "That isn't fair!"

"Is it fair you be the only one to miss curfew?" Darry asked "Now that's the end of it. Go to bed."

I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I hated this! He always treated me like a little kid, but at least he didn't know about the drag racing. If he found out about that I would be more than grounded. I sighed and shut off the light

Tomorrow was another day.


	2. the right chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****characters S. E. Hinton does**** so do not try and a rest me.**

**A/N: I want to thank ALL my reviews. The more you review the faster I try to get the next chapter up.**

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and my knee hurting. I looked over at my alarm clock and groaned. It was only 7:00 a.m. on a Saturday and I had to be to work by 8. I didn't even know if I could make it down the stairs let alone go to work. Life was anything but fair.

I pushed off my navy blue comforter and put my feet on the different color carpet. It was my favorite thing about my bed room. The carpet was scraps of carpet from a friend of Darry's. He puts in carpet for a living and found out that I need some carpet for my room. So he gave Darry some scraps from the different jobs he did. They were just going to throw it out anyway and I liked it. It was unique, just like me.

I walked over to the trap door, limping every other step. I went downstairs to the bathroom. I open up the medicine cabinet and got out the Advil and some gauze for my knee. I took a couple of the pills and sat down on the toilet to work on my knee. It hurt like hell and the fact I was trying to wrap it wasn't making it any better. I was concentrating on it, biting back the pain. I guess I was doing too good a job at that 'cause I didn't even hear soda come in.

"So. What happen to your knee?" Soda asked as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Nothing." I said sharply and Soda looked at me skeptically.

Soda took a look at the job I'd done with the gauze and shook his head. He took it from me and started unwrapping the mess I'd made of it.

"Did no one ever show you how to use this stuff?" He asked

"Nope." I said and he frowned

"Well, watch carefully." He sighed

He started wrapping my knee again and I noticed how gentle and neat he was with the bandage. He was really trying not to hurt me and I was grateful. It was sore and I don't think Darry had to ground me, I was being punished enough. I winced when he accidentally pulled to hard and gave him a pained smile.

"Sorry" he said when he head me wince

"It's alright." I said knowing he was honest

"So talked I to Darry last night" He said casually

"And?" I asked

"And he said that you were out 'til one-thirty in the morning when you were supposed to be home at twelve." He said

"I was hanging out with some fiends and we lost track of time." I said going back to my story

"I really don't believe that. Where were you? If you were out with a boy there is noting to worry about as long as you didn't do anything." He added

"I wasn't out with a boy." I snapped "And I'm not scared if you guys find out if I was with a boy 'cause I wasn't. To tell you the truth I wouldn't give a damn if you did get mad about it. I am a girl it is a fact of life for me to date guys."

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean to get you mad. Just remember you can tell me anything. Ok?" He said looking me in the eye

"Yeah I know" I sighed as Soda finished working on my knee.

"You better get ready because Steve is gonna be here in less than an hour." Soda reminded

"Oh yes. Wouldn't want to make Steve wait just for lil' old me." I said sarcastically "I swear that boy spends more time paying attention to his hair then me."

I walked into the kitchen reminding myself how true that was. Sure Steve spent a Lot of time on his hair, but you'd think he'd know something about me. You could give him a quiz on Mary Katherine Curtis and he would ask 'Who?'

"Morning Darry" I said going over to the coffeepot.

I got a cup with lots of cream in it, turning the coffee a light brown color and walked over to table. I glanced at Darry who was wrapped up in his paper and probably didn't even hear me come in. Either that or he was giving me the silent treatment. I hated that. He knew yelling at me didn't phase me in the least, but ignoring me full out really got on my nerves. I swallowed my pride and decided I didn't want to be mad at Darry so I was going to apologize.

"Listen Darry. I'm sorry about yelling at you last night." I said as Darry made a start to get it up.

He turned to me and sat back down in his chair. He waited for me to go on. Great. Now I had to think up something to go along with I'm sorry.

"I was just really mad that you were treating me like I was a child. I mean come I am fifteen soon-to-be-sixteen and you treat me like I am five going on six." I said

"Listen M.K. I am sorry for making you feel like you're five going on six. It's just I don't want nothing bad to happen." He said trying to be very sincere "When you go out and come back late I worry that someone has done something bad to you and I don't think I could bare that."

"That's just it. In order for me to grow up I have to get my hands dirty and make my own mistakes. You can't be there for every second of my life, protecting me from the world, but you and the rest of the guys can help me go through it. Besides, I'm not a girly girl. I can handle myself when it comes to the streets."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just being an over protective brother." Darry said.

He looked like he had been defeated in some great war right then and I felt worse than I had when he was talking. I stood up gave Darry a hug. I think he was surprised at first but he then hugged me back. It was one of those TV family moments that you never expected to have in your real life, but I liked it. Darry and I weren't that close, no matter how much he looked like my father, but we had our moments. I looked up at him and he was smiling slightly.

"I am still glad that you're my brother. It's ok with me if you are over protective because I know you doing it because you think it what's best for me." I let go of him and turned to Soda. "Now, as for you mister, I think I need to give you something."

Soda smiled and opened his arms for me to hug him. I shook my head and he looked at me questioningly. I ran over to him and tackled him to the floor I grab him by the head and started to wrestle with him. I managed to get on top of him and my arm was wrapped around his throat.

"Holler uncle" I ordered

"Never" he said trying to get in the upper hand.

"I don't think so. Call uncle and I will stop" I was so busy that I didn't notice that Steve and Two-bit had come in.

"Nope" Soda said

The next thing I knew Steve had grabbed me from behind and was holding me there. I felt safe like I was in one of my brother arms and that was the weirdest part. Not even the fact Steve had a hold of me could top that.

"Ha ha! Now who has to call uncle?" Soda teased

"No fair you cheated!" I cried

"Well all's fair in love and war." I gave him an evil glare and noticed that Steve still had a hold me so I elbowed him.

Steve let out a breath of air and I wiggled out of his arms. I smiled at him as he playfully glared at me.

"You know, all you had to say was let go." He pointed out

"Now where is the fun in that?" I asked

"I don't know but what I do know is that we are gonna be late if you don't get in to some work clothes." He pointed out

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I walked over to him and messed up his hair. Steve looked like he wanted kill me. "Well, must go get ready."

I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I went over to my dresser and leaned on it for a minute. All that had really made my knee hurt. I was going to have to let up on the rough housing for a while. I got out Soda's old DX shirt and a pair of shorts, since I didn't do my laundry and all my pants were dirty. The shorts were dark blue and the shirt was light blue with a patch on it that said DX service station with Curtis on it too. I went down stairs onto the bathroom brushed my hair and teeth.

"Hey Soda can I brow you DX cap?" I asked Soda, who was in the living with the rest of the guys watching TV.

With the way Steve was hollerin' about being late you'd think he would have the good sense to keep from watching TV. I wonder sometimes if all that grease he uses has gone to his brain.

"Yeah whatever" He yelled back over the TV

I went into Pony and Soda's room and grabbed the hat of the end of the bed. I looked around the room and shook my head at the mess. Of course mine was worse, but hey! I am a teenage girl and there was only one of me where there were two of them. I went back into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a bun. I put the hat on pulled the bun out through the hole. After shoving some loose hairs under it I walked into the living room.

"Ok I'm ready" I said as I stood in the door way. All the guys, that weren't my brothers, stared at me.

"Damn M.K. You are lookin' mighty fine today" Two-bit commented.

Soda knocked Two-bit over the back of the head and glared at him. I rolled my eyes. I noticed that Steve was not looking at me and had his eyes glued to the TV. I walked over to Pony who was sitting in between Steve and Soda. I sat on his lap and he looked at me like I was actin' weird. I smiled and he smiled back.

"So what has my little, yet very protective, brother been up to?" I asked making conversation

"Nothing really. I'm going be running at the game this Saturday. Do you think you can make it?" He asked

"Hmm...Yea I think so. And you should know I never miss a game." I smiled

I leaned back and put my head on Soda's shoulder. I looked at him with a smile on my face. He grinned at me with that movie star smile of his. He was a heart breaker already.

"So what are you planning on doing today since you get the day off and all?" I asked

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe visit some friends, spend time with Sandy." I rolled my eyes when he said that he was gonna see Sandy. I think he noticed too. "Do you not like Sandy or something?"

"I...uh...I...ah...Steve isn't it time for us to leave for work now?" I asked

Steve looked down at his watch and nodded. I got up off of Pony's lap, said bye to the guys as quick as I could and walked outside to Steve's car. I was sitting on the hood when Steve decided to grace me with his presence.

"Get in the car we have to be there in 10 minutes" Steve said as he walked around to the driver's side.

I got of the car and hopped in the front seat. I buckled up while Steve was starting the car. Most Greasers don't bother with seat belts but Darry had drilled it into my head pretty good and it was just habit now. No one even commented on it anymore.

"So why don't you like Sandy?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. It's just something about her that gives me the willies and I just don't like her." I said "Plus she's always wearing make up and dresses and doing her hair up all fancy even when they ain't going anywhere."

"Uh huh." Steve said "Are you sure it's not because you're jealous of her?"

"No, that's not it. I would be fine if he dated some other girl. It just something about Sandy I don't like." I explained

"Um hum." Steve sounded skeptical

"You don't have to believe me. I know what I know and that is all the matters." I informed him and that was all that was said

We reached the DX in a few minutes. I got out of the car and when to the service part of the station. I signed in for another day at work and I knew it was going to be a long one no matter that I did. It was about an hour later when Mike and Steve came into the garage with my car. I smiled at them and went outside.

"I call this car since you got to have the last three." I said quickly

"I don't think." He said "This car is in need of a really good mechanic so I got it."

"No, I get to fix this car. After all, Mike is MY friend. So I should get to work on HIS car." I said sharply

Steve was about to probably tell me off good when Evie arrived. I smiled at him as I took the keys out of his hands. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned to talk to Evie. I didn't like Evie much either. She wore too much make up, smoked too much and swore like there was no tomorrow. I went over to the tow truck and started to back the car up so I could work on it in the garage.

It was two hours later that I decided to see if Steve was still sore at me. The rule was that when one of us was in the garage the other was to be in the main part of the DX where the cash box was. The boss gave us hell if it wasn't watched and I even felt like we deserved it. I went to the service area and frowned when Steve wasn't there. I went to the door and saw that Evie's car wasn't there. Just great. He wasn't supposed to take off in the middle of a shift, but he did it anyway. I went to sit back at the counter and saw a note from Steve.

_M.K.__Went out with __Evie__ I should be back before closing. Steve_

Oh I'm gonna kill him when he gets back. I smiled to myself at least I get to work on the cars for a while, even if I have to lock up the main part of the station to do it.

It was nearly closing when I started keeping a look out for Steve. He was going to die when I saw him. Of all days to leave he had to choose the one day where we get packed down with business! And what's worse is that he was my ride home. Come closing time there was no Steve. I signed out, turned off the lights, locked the garage doors and locked the service center's doors before starting my 10min walk home.

I started to shiver it sure was cold outside and all I was in was a pair of short and the DX shirt. I wasn't too worried; I'd made the trip in worse weather in no more than this. It was when I heard that car come up behind me that I started worrying. Great! Now I was going to get jumped! This was just not my day. I heard the car pull up beside and looked over at it as calmly as I could. I gave a sigh of relief to see Two-bit and Dally in the car.

"What are hell are you doing walking home in the cold and in shorts too?" Dally asked "Especially in this neighborhood?"

"Steve went out for a break and never came back. He was my ride home" I said as I got as close to the car as I could. A running car gives off a fair bit of heat.

"Well come on and get in. Darry and Soda would kill us if they found out that you were walking home and we didn't pick you up." Two-bit offered

"Thanks Two-bit I always knew I liked you better than Steve." I smiled getting into the back seat

Two-bit turned around and gave me a grin. I grinned back. I was stared out the window just waiting to get home and into some pajamas with a big cup of hot tea. Both Dally and Two-bit were quiet on the way and I knew that was unusual for the both of them, but I figured Dally had just had a bad day and Two-bit was out of ideas. I shrugged to myself and watched the trees and houses flash by.

It was around 10 that I was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in my hands and a blanket covering me up watching the news. It look like it was gonna be perfect weather all week, but I thought it was pretty cold. Ponyboy was in his room sleeping; Soda was on the couch watching the news too while Darry was reading a book called _Roots_ by some guy. Darry always did like reading books about slavery and all that history like stuff. I thought fairy tales were much better. At least you know the bad stuff never happened and always has a happy ending.

Two-bit was out with Dally getting drunk and picking up girls. I didn't know where Johnny was or Steve, the asshole.

"Why do you like to watch the news M.K.?" Soda asked me suddenly

"I don't know." I shrugged "I guess because I hate not knowing what's going on around me. I guess it all started when I was little and mom and dad wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh" He said going back to watching the weather

"Soda?" I asked

"Yea?" He answered

"Why do you like Sandy?" I asked

"I don't know." He shrugged "There is just something about her that makes me happy."

"Oh." I said and we were quiet for a minute "What would you do if you got this bad feeling about some one but everyone else totally trust them?"

"I don't know. Why?" Soda asked

"No reason" I anwered

We went back to watching the news for awhile and the only noise was crickets and TV. I looked over at the family picture that was still hanging above the TV. It was taken just a week before the accident. I can't remember where we were going now, but it was someplace special and Two-bit wanted to take our picture with some camera he lifted. He didn't tell Mom and Dad the last part, but they appreciated it all the same. Mom was in a white with pink flowers summer dress, Dad was in a nice shirt blue pin striped shirt with black dress pants and a jacket. Darry was in a black shirt with his lettermen jacket on and in a pair of blue jeans. Soda was in a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket on and in light blue jeans. Pony was in a t-shirt and some blue jeans, too. I was in a white sun dress with some yellow flowers on it. It was my one and only dress.

That day was the last day I ever wore a dress and the day that they died was the last day that I cried. Even then I didn't cry that much cause I had to be strong for Darry, Soda, and Pony and most of all I had to be strong for myself. That day was the worst day of my life. I still remember it....

_Flashback _

I was walking home by myself. I had a bad day and all I wanted to do was cook with Mom and have Dad teach me how to play the guitar some more. I was I had practiced every night and was really excited. Today was supposed to be my last lesson.

I was turning the corner when I saw police car at my house. I walked up to the front door and opened it. When I walked in I noticed that Darry was looking grim and Soda and Pony were crying. Darry looked at me. I froze right then. Nothing about this picture was right and two key members were missing.

"Darry what's going on? Where're Mom and Dad? Why are Soda and Pony crying?" I asked starting to panic a little

"M.K. Mom and Dad had an accident." I noticed that Darry was having trouble saying whatever it was that was bugging him. He took a deep breath and said "They're dead."

I felt my body go numb and that my day just got worse. I turned and looked at the police officers.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Because if there is nothing else I was hoping you could leave." I said and Darry looked worried you didn't get smart with Cops.

"No there is nothing else. I am sorry about your loss. I knew your Dad in high school. He was a great man and you mother was a sweet gal." He smiled, as if truly sympathetic and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you, sir." I showed him to the door. I watched as him as left my house.

I turned to my brothers. I knew I couldn't cry right now I had to be brave. I walked into the kitchen and put some tea on for them. I went back into the living room and sat between Soda and Pony. I gave them their cup of tea and just comfort them like Mom would if she was around. I looked up at Darry who was silently crying. It scared me. Darry had never cried and I had never expected him to but here he was and I couldn't do anything. I motioned for him to come and sit with me.

It wasn't long after that Pony fell asleep on my shoulder. Soda was still up. Darry got up and carried Pony to bed.

A couple days later was the funeral and I still hadn't cried and I didn't cry at the funeral either. Then one day not long after I got home early, hoping that pony didn't get home before me because I knew he would start cry with no one there with him. I got home to find out I was all alone. I wasn't bothered that bad by it but it still felt weird. I went over to the corner of living room and started to play the guitar. I was in the middle of a cord when I just burst into tears. I would never finish my lessons or see my father again. I felt so lonely. The door had opened then and in came Darry, Soda, Dally, Steve and Two-bit. They all looked at me. Soda and Darry came over to me.

"It ok M.K. its ok" Darry said taking me into his arms

"It not ok!" I nearly screamed "My parents are dead and I am crying I can't cry! I have to be strong."

"No you don't M.K. You can cry, you have to cry it's not good to have emotions to bottled up." Soda said tearing up himself

"It just isn't fair! I want my Mom. I want my Dad back. None of us deserved to have this happen. I just I cant do it I can't be strong like I should be. I just want to die." I confessed

"No you don't baby girl." Soda took me then and rocked me back and forth saying soothing things in my ear as Darry got me some tea. I fell asleep with Soda holding me.

I woke up the late at night in Darry's room. I went into the living room to found soda and Darry just setting around.

"I...uh...I, uh hey" I said not knowing what to say

"You really don't want to kill yourself do you M.K.?" Soda asked and I shook my head.

"I can't sleep. Can I just stay with you guys?" I asked

_End of flashback_

I was fourteen then. I'm fifteen now and I still think about that day. I also remember how I said that I wanted to die. I almost did the day before I cried. No one knew but me. To tell you the truth I really am glad I didn't. I thank god for the day that he gave me the strength to get through that hell.

"Do you guys ever think about Mom and Dad and about what has happened and what would have happened if they hadn't died?" I said quickly and looked over at them. Darry set his book down and stared at me. Soda sat up straight and also looked at me. I wondered where Pony was then too.

"I do. Sometimes when I'm in my room I swear I can hear them laughing or when I wake I can her Mom humming and Dad scrambling to get you guys ready. Then there are thoughts times when I'm in the kitchen get some water I can smell Mom' perfume or Dad's cologne." I looked at the guys again to see what they would do.

"Yeah, sometimes I hear them" Darry said heavily

"I do too." Soda said nodding

"Just wondering." I said

Then Steve walked in with a big smile on his face. I looked at him. Steve happy was another thing he didn't show much

"Why are you so happy?" Soda asked.

"I just had the best time of my life!" He even sounded happy

"Sorry, but I can't guess what happened and I don't want to here about it." I stood to leave but stopped. "Hey Darry can I go to the game next Saturday?"

"Yeah you can." He said going back to his book now that the serious talk was done

_Thursday_

I've been spending a lot more time with Mike lately and I think Steve is getting annoyed with it or he is just feeling like being an ass to me. Either way I could have cared less. Since that night I walked home on my own I'd been as cold to Steve as I could and he's bumped up the ass routine.

I was walking to parking lot with Mike. I told him that I wasn't going to go to the race this weekend since I was grounded. Plus the fact my knee still hurt and I didn't want to hurt it even more. I couldn't' afford to go to the doctor when we were just getting by as it was.

"It's a shame that you aren't gonna be going, but its good money for me." Mike smiled

"I know it is" I said looking over at Steve and saw that he was glaring at me or Mike, either way I didn't appreciate it right then.

"Look I got to go. Steve is my ride and he is looking kind of impatient. So I'll see you tomorrow" I gave Mike a friendly hug and started my way over to Steve.

"Get in the car, we have to go." Steve snapped angrily.

"What's the matter with you?" I said getting into the car.

"Nothing. I'm just getting tired of having to wait for you" He said starting up the car

"Well sorry. I wasn't really happy when I walked in on you and Evie kissing at the station or when you left for work early to go screw her either." I snapped back

Steve pulled up to the station faster than was wise, but he pulled up with plenty of clearance

"Well if you don't like it then don't watch"

"Well if you don't like waiting for me I should just get another ride here" I glared at him

"Maybe you should" Steve said slamming his door

"God Steve you are a complete and total ass!" I yelled

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut, too. I glared at him and walked to the service station. I open the door and turned around to see Steve right behind me. I slammed it right in his face.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily

"Why don't you just go to hell Randle?" I said just as angry

I went to the sign in sheet and started my way to the garage to find Sandy and Soda making out. Great. If it wasn't one of them it was the other!

"God! Why can't you guys get a room and stop using the work area as a make out place?" I almost yelled

"What's the matter M.K.?" Soda asked totally oblivious to what I was yelling about. This wasn't the first time I had caught them and it shouldn't bother me but it does!

"I got to get out of here" I walked back out of the garage and into the service station.

"Where are you going?" Steve snapped

"OUT" I answered

"Out where?" He asked coming after me

"Out to make out with someone! Then I might find out why you two seem to hink it's ok to do it every chance you get! If not I'm going home. I don't feel good." I slammed the door and started towards home

_Saturday_

I'm still pissed at Steve, but I'm not going to let that get to me. Tonight Katie and I are gonna have girls night out, just the two of us. It had been a long time since we had spent time together since I had been grounded and all. I was so glad Darry was letting me go. I don't think I could stand another night in the house with no where to go except work where Steve was waiting to torment me. Since we both love football Katie and I decided to go to the game. It was Hornets vs. Panthers. The Panthers were the home team so there would be a lot of red and green colors tonight.

We where at the front gate when Katie saw her boyfriend who just happened to be there. I glared at Katie who shrugged and led me over to him. His friend Bryan was there too and I was starting to wonder if I was being set up for something. Katie had always told me she wanted to double date so I wouldn't put it past her. This was supposed to be our night though! I wasn't impressed.

We found seats in the bleachers and waited for the game to start. Bryan tried to make conversation several times but I was bound and determined not to have anything to do with him aside from sit beside him. He was just another Steve. I was reminding myself I was pissed at Steve too! I put all of it out of mind and waited for the game.

I was really having a great time! I'd been watching foot ball since before I could walk and I'd been to every one of Darry's games when he played. It was one of my favorite things in the world and it was really putting me at ease. For the first time in days I had something else to concentrate on besides Steve and I was lovin' every minute of it.

Bryan was still talking about himself, thinking I was listening and Katie and her boyfriend had been making out for a good half an hour. I guess the only thing keeping me sane was the football game. I was really starting to wish I had gone to the races instead of this, but I didn't know how this would turn out. I put it all out of mind and focused solely on the football game. I really got into it and even roared and sighed with the crowd. It was during the best play of the game when McNeill faked a hand off to Sutton and they made a touch down that I jumped with the rest of the crowd and cheered as loudly as I could. I appreciated a good play as much as the rest of the crowd!

Suddenly I stiffened and the game was the furthest thing on my mind. Bryan had a firm hand on my butt and I felt dirty, like I was being felt up, which I was! I turned and evil eye on him before hitting him right on the side of his pretty face. He sputtered and Katie pulled away from her boy friend to gasp at what I had done.

"I've had it." I said walking down the stands

"M.K! He didn't mean it." Katie said with little to no certainty in her voice

"Oh he meant it alright." I yelled back now on the ground and heading towards the parking lot

"M.K!" I stopped long enough to look over at Soda who was calling my name

I loved Soda. I think he was one of my most favorite people but he was also with three of my least favorite people; Sandy, Steve and Evie. I kept on walking and heard Soda's feet on the grass as he jogged to catch up to me.

"M.K what's wrong?" He asked getting in front of me so I had to stop

"You're male so explain to me why all your half of the species is only concerned with feeling up girls and yammering about themselves for hours on end?" I snapped

"I...uh..." Soda stammered

"That's what I thought." I said trying to push past him

"What happened?" He asked sternly

"I was with Bryan, a friend of Katie's boy friend. I thought I was doing a good job of ignoring him but I lost it when he grabbed me like that." I explained

"Some boy grabbed you?" Soda asked getting all defensive

"I got him good, so don't get all mad or anything." I said calming down a bit "I don't know. I just wanted to get out of here."

"You come sit with me and no boys will bug you." He said and I nodded

I and Soda went to where the others were sitting. They were good seats and I figured I could get into the game again while Soda was making sure I wasn't going to have to hit any other touchy guys. I finally relaxed and enjoyed the game, glad for the first time in several minutes I had come. It all turns out to be right when you're with the people you love.

A/N: I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review.


	3. chapter 3

A/n: Sorry I haven't had the time to write in awhile. I have been extremely busy and Tensleep, my Beta, has been busy too. I am happy to be writing so I shall get on with the story!

"That game so rocked! Did you see when McNeil handed off that pass to number 75!" I said as I walked with Soda, Sandy, Evie, and Steve.

"Yeah and when Brown made that field goal at the last second!" Soda Whooped.

Soda had his arm around Sandy's waist on his left side while I was on his right. Steve and Evie were on my right talking about something. I am not sure, but I thought I overheard her telling him about some Lips stick she had recently bought. How lame is that?

I didn't know where we were heading I think we were just walking around. I started to look at my surroundings and noticed that we were heading towards the side of town I drag raced on.

"Hey Soda? Where are we going?" I asked

"Steve and I want to see if this new hot shot racer is all he's cracked up to be." Soda shrugged "Plus we parked the car over here and you know everyone that saw the game will be out here celebrating."

I smiled. Soda never could resist anything that pumped energy. This was just another one of those things.

"I think I'm going to head home." I shrugged

"Yeah, alright. You better take my jacket. It is starting to get cool." Soda shrugged of his brown leather jacket and handed it to me.

I smiled at him and pulled the jacket over my shoulders. I gave Soda a hug and said later to Steve. Then Sandy and Evie hugged me. Talk about being trapped in a place you don't want to be. I walked away and started towards home, which ok with me since I like to walk and it wasn't that far from home.

I was walking on thirty-third street, which was about a block away from home when it started to rain. I looked up at the sky and felt the cold, wet rain drops land on my face. I smiled. I always liked it when it rained. I took off Soda's jacket and started to play in the rain like a five year old. I ran out to the road and started to dance. I kicked at the puddles and laughed. I stopped when I started to feel cold and noticed my clothes were soaked. I went over to were I'd put Soda's jacket grabbed it off the white picket fence and started my way home. I didn't bother to put on the jacket since I was already soaked and I did feel like it. I liked the feel of the rain on my skin, even though I was cold.

I turned the corner and started to walk on my street. I could here the TV on before I even saw the house and I could also hear music and a lot of yelling. I just smiled. That was usual of our guys. From where I was standing I could see the lights on and the reflection of the TV on the wall.

I noticed that Steve's car was there. They must have decided to cancel the racing due to all this rain. Believe me, it is had enough racing when the roads are dry. Nights like this could kill. I opened the gate and let myself into the yard. Id' always liked that fence even if Soda complains about it slowing down his time when he has someone on his tail. I went into the house and immediately noticed everyone was there.

"Hey M.K." Pony said not looking up when I came in, but he never did. He was always so lost in his thoughts I wondered how he even remembered to breathe.

Steve, Soda, and Dally were playing poker in the middle of the floor while Two-bit and Johnny were watching Mickey Mouse. Darry was sitting in his chair once again reading Roots. He glanced up at me and went back to his book for half a second. His head shot up and by the look in his eyes I didn't need anyone telling me that I was in trouble.

"Mary Katherine Curtis! Why the hell are you sopping wet?!" Darry asked as he set his book down and got up out of his chair.

"Hey Darry. It started raining while I was walking home on thirty-third street." I said as the guys turned their heads to look at me. I set soda's jacket on the back of the couch and waited for the usual lecture that followed times like this.

"Last time I checked thirty-third street was only a block away and it started to rain 45minutes ago." Darry was really clever

"Ok, you caught me. I started playing in the rain." I smiled embarrassed I had done something little kiddish like that and gave him the look that said 'you know you don't want to yell at me'. It didn't work often but I could always try.

"You always had to play in the rain when you were little. I figured you had grown out of it." Darry said smirking at me

"No way!" I grinned "Now if you will excuse me, I am cold and wet and I want to change. Night."

I gave Darry a nice wet hug and went up to my room. I really wasn't lying. I was cold and wet but I doubted if I would be able to sleep for hours. I got up stairs and changed into a big shirt that was once dad's and some flannel pants. I got into bed looked at the clock and saw that it was only nine o'clock. This was going to be a boring wait.

It was later on that night that I woke up to the thunder. I shivered slightly. I was plenty warm now but thunder had always scared the heck out of me. I tried to stay in my room and go back to sleep but every time a new crash started I got scared all over again after claming myself down. I finally swallowed my pride, grabbed my pillow and ran to Darry's room.

"Darry?" I whispered and he didn't move. "Darry?" I whispered again he still didn't move.

I started to shake him. He woke up and looked at me.

"What is it M.K.?" He asked tiredly

"Darry, can I stay in here with you?" I asked with pleading eyes.

Darry looked at me like I was crazy until he heard the thunder too. I shook and he sighed, moving over to make space for me. Another crack of Thunder followed that shook the house and I squeaked, jumping right in. Darry chuckled at me and I put on my best indignant look.

"It's not funny." I said sternly

"I know it isn't." Darry put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning with Soda shaking me and having some of the water from his hair splash into my face. It was cold and I jumped.

"Wake up time, M.K. It is time for work" Soda said a little too cheery for my liking.

I rolled towards the wall and grunted at Soda. Soda tried to wake me up a couple more times but he finally gave up after a bit and left. I smiled at the fact that I won and went back to sleep. I was in a good part of my dream when I felt Darry pick me up from my bed.

"What the hell?" I asked as he carried me down the hall

I started to squirm trying to get out of Darry's arms. I didn't like what was going on and I was letting him know it. I told him to put me down but he wouldn't. It was when we got to the front door I really started squirming. Darry stopped and grinned broadly. I looked down and saw the kiddie pool was full of water.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed

"Oh wouldn't I?" He asked

I looked at him pleadingly then I saw Soda, Pony, and the rest of the gang on the front porch looking at me with evil grins. I was going to kill them.

"Darry please don't." I said putting on the sweet act "Darry you know you don't want to do this I mean I am your favorite sister right?"

He grinned and threw me into the water. I squeaked as I hit the water. I landed in the pool with my butt hitting the ground. It hurt but I wasn't worried about that. I was really mad now. I was cold and wet and my friends and brothers were laughing at me. This was well beyond what I was going to take today.

"You all are going to DIE!" I yelled at them as I started to get out of the pool.

They looked at each other and then took off running, even Darry. I walked calmly over to the front door as Two-bit took off over the porch railing. I smiled evilly. They weren't half as smart as they thought they were. Like I was going to chase them all over the yard when I could have the whole house to myself. I smirked at them and locked the door behind me. I knew they all left something in here and need it. I threw pony his books out the window and kept the rest of the things captive. The fact that I had Steve AND Soda's clothes in here was the best part. You see, they were into much of a rush to see me suffer that they forgot to grab some clothes. Steve had on his pants so he was fine, but poor Soda only had a towel on and his hair was still wet.

I turned on the Radio and went upstairs to put on some clothes. I had to wear my DX shirt for work so I put that on with some jeans and a white muscle t-shirt Pony had out grown. During all of this I heard Soda banging on the door yelling for me to open up so he could get some clothes. I kept laughing at the thought of him going to work in only that towel.

When I was finally all dressed, I sighed heavily before opening the door. Soda glared as he walked passed me. I smiled at him and went out on to the porch. There were some girls on the front walk and I figured out why Soda was so irked. I started my walk to work since Steve was obviously gone and Soda wasn't going to walk with me.

I was sitting in the service station at the front counter reading the paper a couple hours after the pool incident when an advertisement for the state fair caught my eye. I smiled. If I could get the whole gang to go we could have some fun.

The bell on the door rang and Soda and Sandy walked in laughing. I rolled my eyes. Soda turned to me and smiled.

"I'll go get Steve." I said and slid of the counter top.

"That's ok M.K. I'll get him. He said there was something he wanted to show me. Why don't you and Sandy talk about boys or whatever girls talk about?" Soda suggested and he made his way to the garage. I glared at him when his back was turned.

I looked over at Sandy and rolled my eyes before I made my way back to the counter. I picked up one the new issues of the car magazines that came in earlier to day and settled down to read it and ignore Sandy.

"So what are you reading?" Sandy asked sweetly.

I looked up from my magazine and stared at her. Dumb blonde was all I could think. What the hell did it look like I was doing? Dismantling a bomb? I smirked wondering if she would buy it.

"A car magazine." I said slowly so she wouldn't miss any of what I was saying. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth and I went back to reading.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Sandy asked a minute or two later

I looked at her over the top of my magazine. Didn't she ever shut up for more than five minutes? I sighed and set my magazine down.

"Oh I talk to my girl friends about boys and do my nails and all that stuff" I said with as much sarcasms I could muster up.

She smiled and was about to say something when I went on.

"I hang out with my gang and brothers and play football sometimes. I also hand out with some guys that are my friends" I said and went back to my magazine.

Then once again Sandy asked me another question. I should just duct taper her mouth shut.

"Oh. So do you have any girl friends? 'Cause if you don't I would be happy to be one of your friends." Sandy said happily.

"That would so cool!" I said with a fake happy voice. She looked at me hopefully. "NOT. Listen, I don't like you and I don't want to be your friend. Soda may think you're wonderful but I don't. And I don't want to talk to you so leave me alone." I snapped.

Sandy looked at me like she was hurt but I didn't care. I put the magazine on the counter top and walked into the garage.

"Hey, I think Sandy wants you." I said to Soda hitting him on the back playfully.

Soda looked at me questioningly, but did as he thought was best and that was to go cater to Sandy's every whim. He said bye to me and Steve going back to the service station. I smiled at Steve and followed Soda.

It was 7:00 finally which meant Steve and I got to leave and the graveyard guys took over. The grave yards guys were Tex and Mark. I didn't know Tex very well but Ponyboy hangs out with Mark sometimes, so I knew who he was even if I didn't like him.

"Later Mark. Have fun." I said as I walked out.

I went over to where Steve parked his car and got in.

"Hey, do you think that we, I mean, the gang could go to the fair tonight? I mean since Darry doesn't have to work tonight?" I said. Steve looked over at me and smiled.

"You know that sounds like it would be fun." Steve said as we drove into the driveway and I jumped out of the car.

"Race you to the living room." Steve smiled

"You're on" I looked over at Steve and pushed him taking of towards the house.

Steve yelled after me for being a cheater and ran to catch up to me. I ran up the stairs and swung the door open.

"Hahaha! I beat Steve! Bow down to me!" I said standing in the middle of the living room with everyone staring at me.

I blushed something awful while Soda and Two-bit laughed at me. Pony was lost in a book and didn't even look up and I think I appreciated that.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the fair tonight." I said to get some of the attention my show had brought off of ...well, my show. Steve walked into the living room and told the guys it was a good idea. I smiled.

"Ok then, let's go and no girlfriends!" I said as I saw Soda and Steve walk over to the phone. They shrugged and stood were they were.

"Hey, what about boyfriends?" Two-bit asked.

"Well since I am the only girl here and I know I don't have a boyfriend why bother saying it? Unless of course you have something you want to tell us, Two-bit?" I said with a smile. There was silence. "That's what I thought"

"Ok well let's go" Soda said.

We took the truck so we only had to take one car. Darry was against it, but drove so it would be as safe as possible. Johnny and I rode in the front with him.

"Soda what are you doing?" Darry asked when Soda stuck his head in the cab the third time.

"Hey Darry? Do you think you can turn up the radio?" Soda asked and I smiled at how bored he can get so fast

"Yeah I guess" Darry said as he reached over to turn op the radio.

Soda said thank you and took his head out of the window. I talk with Darry and Johnny but stopped when I heard one of my favorite songs to come on. I couldn't even remember the name of it, but it was a nice song none the less.

I smiled shyly when the song was done. I hadn't even realized I had been singing along until Dally started to complain I sang like a wounded animal. I really thought that was supportive. Darry parked outside the lights of the fair and I hopped out, excited.

"Come on lets go to the fair!" I said as I ran toward the ticket booth.

It was a blast! Soda had charmed the ticket lady into giving us more than we paid for, Steve had won a lot of those midway games so I had more than enough stuffed animals to last me a life time, Dally proved he was the best at the wack-a-mole game, Two-bit showed up one of the clowns that was making balloon animals, Pony won some riddle, Johnny ate his weight in cotton candy, Darry hit the bell at the strength tester and I went on so many rides it wasn't even funny. Darry kept saying I was going to make myself sick, but I didn't care. It was the fair and everyone was having a good time.

It was around the time Darry said he wanted to go when I saw the Ferris wheel. I had never seen one that big before and I had to go on it. Soda gallantly offered to come up with me. I was hoping that I would get stuck up at the top. That would be a hell of a view! We started up and Soda grinned broadly. We went around a couple times and just as I predicted we ended up stopped at the very top.

"What a view!" I smiled

"It sure is something." Soda agreed. But there was a tone in his voice I didn't like, a tone that said he wanted to talk about something I wouldn't like

"What's up?" I asked knowing it was going to come some how and I might as well set the terms.

"I think we should talk." He said evenly

"About what?" I said dreading the subject

"Why don't you like Sandy?" He asked looking as serious as I ever saw him

"I just don't. I don't know why, but she rubs me the wrong way. You love her so much and one day it'll hurt you. I don't want that Soda.' I explained

"That won't happen M.K. I'm going to marry her." Soda said and I could almost see the stars in his eyes

I didn't believe him and I think he knew it. He looked over at me and kept eye contact with me while he repeated that he was going to marry Sandy and everything would be alright. I nodded finally and the Ferris wheel started to move. I didn't believe Soda, but I was wondering why I didn't like Sandy now. Was it just because she took up too much of my brother's attention or was it something else?


	4. chapter 4

You know, no matter how many times I suggest it they still won't change the furniture in here. It's a principal's office not a rock quarry. It should have some color and comfort! At least it would make killing time somewhat more interesting. They should get a new secretary too. Every time I land in here she glares at me like it will make me think twice about what ever I'd done this time. Well I wasn't sorry, especially not today.

This time hadn't even been my fault! Not even one insult was thrown on my part either. As far as I was concerned I defended myself and she got exactly what she deserved. I'd been minding my own business until Shelby Jenkins decided to pick a fight. I didn't care, she could have Bryan, I didn't want anything to do with him, but apparently Bryan thought there was something going on between us and that pissed Shelby off. A black eye and a busted lip later and here I am. Don't worry; I got her back twice as bad. She hadn't even landed that bruise right so it would be gone in a day or two. She wouldn't be able to see outta that one of hers for a week or so. I smiled to myself. All that makeup she wears would be useless to cover that up.

The door to the office opened and I met Darry's eyes. He wasn't looking impressed. Ok, so I had fouled up and caused him another half a day's pay, but he could at least show some concern! He passed me without a word and went straight into the Principal's office which suited me just fine. I didn't want to talk right then. My lip was still bleedin' a bit and movin' my chops would just make it bleed more. So I sat there quietly wishing there was a window or something here.

"Miss Curtis." The secretary said in a nasal voice. "Mr. Mayers will see you now."

I stood and went through the familiar door. Mr. Mayers was our principal and he was 'highly disappointed in me' every time I showed up in his office. Well I guess I was in for the same speech yet again.

"Sit down please Mary." Mr. Mayers directed and I did, ignoring the fact I was being called Mary "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Wasn't my fault this time." I answered and Darry shook his head tiredly

"According to Miss Jenkins it was." Mr. Mayers said in his 'your five years old' voice

"According to Miss Jenkins the sky is pink." I answered fully truthful "It was just a misunderstanding. I assure you it won't happen again."

"You say that a lot Mary." He reminded "What makes this time any different?"

"She learned her lesson." I answered "Plus I this it was just a case of miscommunication."

"I'm highly disappointed in you Mary." He said and I looked over at Darry to see how long he would let this madness go on "I think a two day suspension should be sufficient."

"I agree." Darry nodded without even looking at me.

"Good after noon to you both." Mr. Mayers said dismissing us as he always does.

We walked to the parking lot in silence, we drove home in silence and in silence Darry showed more disappointment than his words ever did. I hated the silent treatment!

"Darry?" I asked when we were home "Are you mad at me?"

"Nope." He answered "Just disappointed."

"It really wasn't my fault this time." I started to defend myself but he put a hand up for me to stop

"It doesn't matter M.K. A lady shouldn't be fighting" He answered and I knew better than to argue with him "A lady should be doing lady things and I guess I don't enforce that enough."

"You're doing fine Darry." I answered wondering what he was on about.

"Well, I like to think I am." He answered "So I'm going to make you do more lady things."

"Like what?" I asked really worried about Darry's definition of lady things

"Well, since you are suspended you can get to work on cleaning the house and doing the dishes and then you should work on being more graceful. Maybe dance again, like you used to." He suggested

"I don't dance anymore." I answered shaking my head "Haven't since mom and dad pulled me out of dance lessons when I was 13!"

"How do you know if you don't try?" He asked

"I know?" I answered and Darry cracked a little grin

"I have to get back to work." He said picking up his keys "Work on what I asked you to."

"I will." I sighed

Darry had been gone a couple of hours when I got bored stiff. Unlike Pony and Soda I know how to clean and not pout about it or start a suds war in the kitchen so it doesn't take me half as long. The only down side is that I have nothing to do after I am done and boredom comes. I still had Darry's words about being more graceful bouncing around in my head. I was no good at walking around with books on my head; we found that out two years ago when Two-bit took it upon himself to show me how it was done. I was embarrassed when he walked around longer with them on his head, but then I did have something for the other guys to tease him about.

I sighed and finally turned on the music. I could at least humor Darry for now. I started swaying to the music and before I knew it I was flat out dancing. I hadn't done that in so long. I was so lost in the music that I didn't notice I wasn't the only one dancing. I looked up and Soda was smiling broadly and spun me around a few times. Two-bit was doing some odd form of Ballet while Johnny, Pony and Dally all kind of swayed to the music.

It wasn't long before Soda passed me off to Steve who surprisingly danced with me. We were both keeping step with each other and I was very conscious that Steve was a damn good dancer.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day when M.K. Curtis would do something as girly as dance!" Two-bit teased

"You were getting pretty into it there." Pony commented and I blushed

"Ya'll wonder why I don't do things like this more often!" I said trying to shake off how embarrassed I was.

"Well, it sure got us moving!" Soda laughed

"Where'd you learn those moves?" Dally asked looking through his coat for something.

"I used to be in dance lessons." I said "I thought you of all people would remember that because you teased the heck out of me until I quit."

Dallas shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket

"Don't smoke in the house." Darry said coming in with an armful of groceries

"I won't then." Dallas scowled and went out on the front porch.

I sighed. No one told Dallas what to do unless they were as muscled as Darry. It just wasn't smart.

"M.K." Darry called from the kitchen "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes I did." I smiled and joined him "Soda and the rest joined in too. I think I even saw Dally sway to the music."

"Good. Some guys at work were telling me about a dance off at Jay's I want you to go to." Darry said putting things away

"Now way, Darry. Dancing in the house is one thing, but that is a contest in front of people and judges and...guys..." I trialed off

"I don't think any of them will think any less of you if you win." He answered

"I don't want to!" I said simply, crossing my arms

"Well, then you will have a very un-enjoyable suspension." Darry shrugged

I growled at him before going back into the living room to pout. Ok, it wouldn't be that bad if I could win, but I had been out of practice for so long it wasn't even funny. Most of the dance I learned back then was formal dancing too. There was no way I was going to do it and he couldn't make me!

"How about we have liver and onions for dinner?" Darry asked me smiling wickedly.

"Darry have you lost your mind?" Soda asked, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Nope, I know exactly where it is." Darry answered still smiling at me "I thought we would try something different. I was thinking that was the way things were going to go around here for a while."

"You can't be serious." Pony looked like the thought alone was enough to make him sick.

"That is something even Two-bit wouldn't eat." Steve pointed out and Two-bit nodded vigorously.

"Ok! Fine! I'll do it!" I snapped, crossing my arms again

"On second thought, fried chicken sounds pretty tasty." Darry said going back into the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Pony wondered aloud and I wondered if even I knew.

Saturday came too quick for my liking. I was registered in the Jay's dance off along with other Greasers I had to deal with on an everyday basis. It was bad enough I had to dance in front of real judges and having them scoff at me all night. I was going to dance anyways and I'll be damned if they will spoil even a moment of it for me.

I walked into Jay's and instantly felt nervous. The place was packed with people, almost every one of them with a number on their back. I was nearly shaking when I went up to the sign up sheet and got my own number: 23013. I didn't like it that's for sure; thirteen had and always will be my unlucky number. So I stood and waited, not having a partner, while judges went through the crowd telling people if they had danced well enough to stay or not. I was starting to think it had been a stupid idea coming by this time when someone tapped me on the shoulder

"What do you want Steve?" I asked

"Evie bailed out on me." He said "I need a dance partner."

"No." I said right off "There is no way I will help you win any dance contest."

"You think I would choose you first?" He asked "There were plenty of other girls who turned me down before I came over here."

I bit my tongue at all the things I wanted to say to him. He wouldn't have chosen me first and I knew it. I wouldn't have chosen me first either. I was so stupid to come here! All the other girls were in skirts and heels while I was in a tight t-shirt and jeans with flat shoes. I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Listen, dance with me. One night won't kill either of us and no one has to know. Soda doesn't even know I'm here for Pete's sake." Steve said

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I will do something to get you back." I said meaning it, too.

I let Steve lead me out one to the dance floor and we started to dance. The song was fast and we kept good time but I kicked myself every time I missed a step or he turned me when I wanted to do something else. It took three of four more songs until we were moving together like we had in the living room. Then the slow songs came. I hate slow songs, especially if it meant I had to cuddle in with Steve.

"So where is Evie?" I asked box stepping with Steve's directions

"She got sick." He said bitterly and I got the feeling he wasn't telling me the truth "Why are you here with out a date?"

"The only guy who seems interested in me is an ass by the name of Bryan and I am never going anywhere with him again." I said bluntly and he dropped it.

The song was barely moving now and I had my head on his shoulder. He was keeping us pretty much in the same spot and we were moving with the time. I looked up at him after a bit and noticed he was staring at me too. I don't know how it happened or even when but the next thing I knew I had my eyes closed and I was in the middle of the sweetest kiss I had ever had. It was my first kiss if you want to know the truth and it was perfect. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes. It was over and Steve was looking behind me at something. I turned, very aware his arms were still around me, and saw three people standing there.

"Congratulations Miss Curtis and Mr. Randle." One smiled "You won the dance off."

I turned grinning brightly at Steve and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He hugged me back and beamed.

"I can't believe we won!" I nearly yelled.

"Well we did!" Steve grinned and we turned back to the judges.

They handed us a little trophy and some money and some coupons for the Dairy Queen. Everyone cheered and grinned at Steve, again. He grinned back and the judges peeled the numbers off our backs. Steve steered me outside and to his car. The prize was 50 bucks so I handed half to Steve and set the trophy on the dash board. We both looked at it for a minute before Steve spoke.

"What do you say to us going and getting rid of some of these coupons?" He asked.

"I'd like that just fine." I said and Steve took of for the Dairy Queen.

When we'd got our food and parked to eat it I got to thinking about what had gone on at Jay's. It was bugging me. I didn't like Steve and he didn't like me, so why had that kiss happened? It was wrong with him and Evie being together. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Listen about tonight-" I started

**"It was a good night." Steve said smiling **

**"But that kiss-" I tried again**

**"That kiss was something that added on to that good night. I went to Jay's hoping to find a good time. I think I found more than that." Steve looked earnest.**

**"What about you and Evie?" I asked wondering where he could possibly be going with that.**

**"We called it off last night. That's why I was at the dance off alone and that's why I kissed you." Steve said**

**"Hold on a second. I won't be your rebound because you got dumped." I said stiffly and a little hurt**

**"Do you think I wanted it this way? I mean you're my best friend's kid sister. He's going to beat my head in and I know it." Steve sighed heavily.**

**I smiled at the thought of Soda beating in anyone's head and I didn't think he would ever do that to Steve. Steve was looking at the steering wheel like it was his best friend and I found myself staring at him. I guess I never took in before how handsome he was. He wasn't like Soda's type of handsome, more of a hardened, cocky handsome if that makes sense. It was more subtle and I liked it. I never noticed how blue his eyes were before or how much care he too making his hair look like that. Was this why I had been so awkward around him for the last few months? **

"Do you like me Steve?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess I do." Steve said looking over at me

"Then everything will figure itself out." I said honestly believing that

"What are we going to tell everyone?" He asked

"I don't know. Let's start off with the fact we won the dance off." I said popping some fries into my mouth.

Steve shook his head, smiling. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" He asked

"I don't know." I smiled back "I guess I'm just a genius."

"Well, genius. You got ketchup all over your face." Steve said reaching over and wiping it

"I never said I was classy." I smiled

"Let's get you home before Darry beats my head in." Steve said taking a bite of his burger and starting up the car.

I thought about Darry beating Steve's head in and it was a lot easier to imagine that then Soda beating his head in. I guess it was mostly because Darry almost beat Steve's jaw once for an "All brawn, no brain" comment. He wasn't the smoothest guy around, but then he didn't have to be.

When we pulled up in the drive way Steve told me to stay put and I almost died of shock when he came around to open my door. He offered me his hand and walked me up to the house where Soda and Pony where watching TV and Darry was paying bills. They glanced up when we came in and I made sure that the trophy was behind my back.

"How'd it go?" Darry asked

"Well, when I got there I found out I needed a partner and so did Steve so we danced." I said tying to keep a straight face "And then...we won."

"Really?" Darry looked happy "That's great baby!"

I handed him the trophy and he looked it over and passed it to Soda who moved it so it caught the light and passed it off to Pony who actually read it. They all smiled and somewhere along the congratulations Steve managed to step out the front door. I just smiled. He was a good guy and a modest guy about some things at least. I set that trophy on the shelf between football, track and car trophies. It stood out and I had something to be proud of. I would sure have something to tell Katie on Monday.


	5. Author's Note

Alright so I am gonna rewrite the chapter I was working on. It totally sucked. Believe I know it sucked. Well I need a knew beta Tensleep that these people are really good so I was wondering if one of you would help me PLEASE. Foamy,Gloryblastit,Volleyballer,AHelpless-Pyro911,Jazzyumbrella ,Hotspot88 ,myheartxyourkinfe ,GreaserGalLaney ,Mrs.SodapopCurtis and Berserker Nightwitch


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: I am so so sorry for making you all wait so long. I have just been busy with a lot of things. I just want to thank my best girl Katie for being my new beta and helping me out here.

A month passed and it started to get a little chilly outside. School was out for Fall Break. I haven't had a lot of trouble with the Socs except the one time when I got near jumped in the school parking lot on our last day at school before Fall Break. Tim and some of his gang saw what was going on and beat the living tar out of them. Tim has always considered me as another little sister.

Tim was sent in to reformatory school for that. I was planning on visit him tomorrow before the Friday night race. I had only one problem; my brothers. They have becoming very protect of me since the jump and from the near jump.

I was at the movies with Mike, his friends, and Katie. We weren't really watching the movies though. We were in the far corner near the entrance gate and the food court. Throwing popcorn at the people who came too close.

I turned my red and white striped popcorn bag upside down. I was out and I had no money. Katie was in the same situation as me. We turn to Mike who throwing popcorn at the one chick name, Claire. No one knew it but Mike had a little crush on Claire.

When Mike was done flirting with Claire I walked to him and asked.

"Hey Mike can Katie and I have some money to by some popcorn? I don't have anymore," Mike turned to me a looked at me like I had grown two more heads or something.

"What about that fifty bucks you won at the last race?" Mike asked me.

"I put it in the bank like all the rest of the money." I told him. All the money got from races I put in a secret account in case we had a big emergency. Mike shook his head no and went back to throwing popcorn. I moved in front of him and gave him the puppy eyes, didn't work.

I started to beg. I guess he was getting annoyed.

"Fine. You can have the money but only if you can get it out of my butt pocket." He thought I wouldn't do it, but he was very wrong. I put my hand in his pocket and was about to pull out the wallet. When he moved his hand in front of my view making me drop the wallet that was in my hand back in the pocket.

Mike started to run with me chasing him. He tripped from a hole making him smash into the dirt. Normal I would care but I wanted to the wallet so I jumped on top of him straddling him from the back getting his pants and shirt a little dirty.

I was getting the wallet out when I heard two familiar voices call my name.

"M.k.?" Darry and Soda said in unison. I thought the look on Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny's face were funny, but the look on my brother's face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh. I got off Michael and started to roll around in the dirt laughing my head off.

I calmed down after a while and got on back on my feet. I didn't realize till now but I hand Michael's black leather wallet in my hand.

"Hey guys," I said walking over to the gang.

"M.k. what are you doing out alone?" Darry demanded.

"Well Darry," I said throwing my arms around my big brothers shoulders as best I could, "You see Darry I'm not alone. I am with Mike, his friends, and Katie."

Darry gave me a look like he was pondering something. Before I knew it he picked me up and swung me around.

All the tension was cut and my gang along with Mike's gang all started to hang with each other.

Katie and I snuck away form the group and head to the food court.

I saw the Soda leaning against Michael's car making out with Sandy. I rolled my eyes looked down at the almost empty cup. Ice was only in it. I quietly went behind my brother and put ice down his back.

My brother turned and glared at me with smirk on his face. I quickly scooted off the hood of the car and took of running trying to avoid Soda.

I was hiding behind Darry when I felt ice cold wet ice go down my back. I shivered from the cold. Turning around I saw Soda and Steve giving each other high fives.

"Hey that is cheating!" I yelled at my brother and friend. They looked at each other and started to chase after me as I tried to dodge them. I thought they were behind so when I felt someone grab me around the waist and force me to the ground you could say I was more than surprise.

Steve was straddling me tickling me to death. I started having trouble breathing from laughing so hard.

"Ok-haha-stop-haha-I'm having trouble breathing-ha-ha." Steve stopped tickling me, but stayed were he was.

Are faces were getting closer when Steve's girl showed up making us shoot away form each other like a light bolt.

I went over to Katie who was shamelessly flirting with Dally and to my surprise Dally was flirting just as badly back. I took U turn from the flirting bunch and walked over to Two-bit.

That Friday

I was sitting at home alone. The race was cancelled due to the rainy weather. I was staring at the ceiling wondering if Katie was ok. She has been having a rough time with her parents. She's been over here every day and night cause of the fighting. Darry didn't mind. I sure as hell didn't mind. I love spend time with my best girl. I was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello," I said, wondering who was being called for.

"Hey M.k. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" I heard Katie ask.

"Yea sure." I told her. She said she needed to get out of the house.

"Ok great well meet me at this place….." I wrote down the address and the directions to get there. Katie told me to meet her at 9:00. I hung up the phone and changed.

I decided to wear some dark, tight blue jeans with one of Soda's button shirt. It was red, kinda looked like a cowboy shirt. I tied it at the ends to show of my stomach a little.

I left a note for who ever got back first that I was going to a party and might stay the night with her.

I walked up to the front door of the house. It was a middle-class kid's party so it was mostly of middle class kids with a few Socs and a few greasers.

I walked into the house and saw Katie talking to some guy, who was tall and scrawny like.

"Hey Katie cool party," It wasn't really. It was like any party, drunk teens people making out like there was no tomorrow, people yelling, loud music blaring, and people smoking what ever they could get a hold of. But I was not gonna complain. It got me out of the house from being alone and made Katie happier.

"Wanna beer?" Some guy asked me. I was thinking about say no, but what the hell. I am 15. I need to live.

Katie was surprised at my actions and asked me with her brown eyes what was up. I shrugged my shoulders. She didn't go too deep in it. She was soon joining me on the drinking.

Soon me and her were the life of the party. With are sexy dancing and kissing each other. I didn't really know what I was doing, so that is why I was doing what I was doing.

I was down stairs in the basement with Katie trying to decide what type of tattoo we wanted. Katie decided on a White Siberian Tiger. I had yet to decide. I was flipping through the black note book of all the designs the cute tattoo guy could do.

I was on the last page and was getting frustrate that I couldn't find anything I liked when I saw it. It was on the back of the last page and it was perfect.

When Katie was done with her tattoo and tired of flirting with the blond head tattoo guy. I showed him what I wanted.

"You sure you want that one?" I nodded my head.

"Alright what ever you want little lady. Where would you like it?" I hadn't thought of were I would lie but I think I knew deep down. I lay down on the table and left up my shirt and pointed to my lower back.

Katie came down with some vodka in her hand. She handed me the drink and told me it is to knock out the pain. I took a huge swig of the drink and swallowed and felt the liquid burn my throat.

My head felt like it was gonna blow up at any moment. I looked around and saw I was home on Soda and Pony's bed.

"How did I get here," I said out loud not knowing someone was with me.

"Steve and I saw you walking home last night. We brought you home after dropping off our dates. You were really drunk last night." I heard Soda. I turned to find Soda but found out that that wasn't such a good idea.

I felt something cold and wet touch my head. I flinched away at it at first.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One in the morning" I heard Soda say right before I feel back to sleep.

I was laying on the couch sleeping when I heard someone knocking on the door. No one knocked on are door except Katie and lawful people. I ignored the pain and got up from the couch. Opening the door I saw Katie soaking wet with tears going down her cheeks. I pulled her in from the rain and set her one the couch.

"Katie what's wrong?" I said setting next to her letting her lean on me.

"They just keep fighting and fighting and it hurts so much with the banging and yelling." I hugged Katie letting her cry her eyes out on my shirt.

When she finally calmed down I gave her a pair of my pjs to sleep in and let her sleep in my bed. When I was sure Katie was alright I went downstairs and tried to fall asleep on the lumpy couch.

I finally gave up after about an hour of restless sleep. I got up off the couch and head to Soda's room. Pony was over at a friend's house tonight so Soda had some room to spare. I pushed Soda a side and got in bed.

I heard Soda mumble something that sound a lot like 'not the pink flamingos I turned my head shook it at Soda. I was lying down with my head rest against the pillow when fell asleep.

I woke up hearing people laughing and yelling. My head still hurt but it wasn't that bad.

I walked into the living room in the shirt was in last night and a pair of shorts.

"Well morning sunshine!" Two-bit yelled. I glared at him evilly. Darry was at work along with Soda. Steve was out cold on the couch and Pony and Johnny were talking to each other in the kitchen. Dally was a sleep in Darry's chair. Katie was in the kitchen making something.

I looked outside and saw that it was gonna be a gloomy day. The sky was full of grayness.

"Hey Pony you and Johnny want to go with me and Katie to the DX station to ask Soda for Steve's car?" Pony looked at Johnny then back at me.

"Yea sure?" I nodded my head and walked to my room to change into some clean cloths. I decided to dress casually a pair of blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt. Katie followed behind changing into some of my blue jeans and a big gray sweater.

"Ok let's go," Leading the way to the out doors.

"So what is happening with you, Katie," Pony asked Katie.

"Nothing really." I gave Pony a warning glare to back off. He nodded his head.

"What's up with you Johnnycakes?" I wondered. Johnny looked down at the ground as we continued are walking.

"Just been hanging with Pony and Dal." I heard a car coming behind us and I froze. I turned around to see the Shepard's. I never got along with the two younger Shepard's but me and Tim got along pretty well. Boy did my brothers hate they I hang out with him.

"Hey what's happening Shep." I leaned into the drive side door.

"Nothing much girlie Curtis,"

"When you gonna stop calling me that and call me by my name, M.k."

"Never!" I rolled my eyes at him. Johnny and Pony got in the pack of the car to talk with Angela and Curly. I saw that Katie was standing off to the side playing with a cat.

"Well I'll be seeing around Shepard," I turned to Pony, "You wanna come or hang with Shepard?" He told me he would hang with them if that was alright with me.

"It ain't bother me none, just be home by curfew little brother," I said later to everyone and watched as they drove off. Shepard offered me a ride but I turned him down. I couldn't leave Katie hanging. Besides Katie needs me right now so I plan on being there for her.

I grabbed Steve's keys and headed to his car with Katie following behind me. We sat in the car with total silence. I knew Katie didn't want to talk about it so we just left it be.

I left Katie at my house with Two-bit, knowing he could cheer my girl up. We stopped by her house to grab some things and it went down hill from there. Her mom was yelling and her dad was throwing things around the house. Katie became more depressed by this. I figure leaving her with Two-bit might bring her spirit up while I returned the car.

Opening the door of the garage to see something that I never expected to see Sandy stark naked and Soda with his boxers at his knees.

I looked a Soda and saw that he was horror stricken.

"I am sorry I didn't mean….." I slammed the door shut and ran off. I ran all the way to the park. I

I was at the swings setting in them slowly rocking back and forth.

"Hey little sis." Soda said to me as he set in the swing next to me. I continued to stare at the ground in front of me. We set there in silence for a while.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," I said quietly.

"Hey it's ok," I was about to argue back when Soda stopped me, "Hey I am glad you stop it. To tell you the truth I don't think I am ready for that big of a commitment. Just don't tell anybody I still got to keep my reputation." I couldn't help but laugh. Soda could careless what others thought of him.

"So……. That was embarrassment."

"Embarrassing! Soda that sight was an eye killer. I can't close my eyes with out picturing it." I shook my head trying to get read of the image.

"Hey you know there are girls that would probably kill for that view." Soda said jokingly.

"Really now who would want to see that ugly body of yours. I mean those girls most be pretty desperate to see that." I took of running home as Soda chased me down.

I jumped on the couch and landed on Steve. He was sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Steve do me a favor if Soda comes by I'm not here." I took of running into Soda and Pony's room. Running into the kitchen to reach Pony and Soda's room I saw Katie and Dally getting cozy with each other. I didn't have time to worry about that though. The front door had been slammed shut meaning Soda was a gaining on me. Taking off I went to hide under the bed.

A/n: Ok I hope you like the chapter. Feel free to give me any ideas I would love to him. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Splat! I whipped off the chocolate cake batter that Katie threw on my face. I was in the process of throwing some back at her when I heard and all too familiar voice.

Turning my head I saw Darry and the rest of the gang in the kitchen door way. I looked around the room and saw what a mess me and Katie made. The kitchen table was strode across the room with the chairs overturned. The counters had batter all over it along with the walls, floor, table, and chairs.

Katie and I smiled innocently at Darry. Two-bit had to, of course, live up to his name and make a comment. Darry looked like he was ready to go in on me and Katie when he just started to laugh. Soon everyone else started to laugh.

Steve and Dally said that we should be in bikinis. We looked at each knowing what was going through the others mind. Katie and I walked slowly to Dally and Steve.

Each of with a handful of batter in her hands we smashed the batter in their faces. Everyone started laughing hard at the expressions on the guys' faces.

"Keep those thoughts of me and Katie in your mind for a long time 'cause you are never gonna see that," I told Steve and Dally.

After the big batter fight Katie and I were not allowed in the kitchen for the day. That was ok with us though. We decided that we needed out of the house. We had been cooped up in the house all day.

We were sitting at the Dingo drinking some tea, talking about stupid stuff when some guys came over. They were pretty cute so we let them sit with us.

One was a guy name Josh with brown, greased back hair. He was about six something, dressed in a blue T with blue jeans on. He was the one I was flirting with.

Katie was flirting with a Mexican guy name Carlos. He had on a red plaid shirt on with blue jeans. He had greased hair and was the same height as my guy.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked. To my shock they said they were twenty.

"So how old are you two lovely ladies?" I looked over at Katie when Josh asked us.

"We are nineteen," I said, lying greatly. Yea, I will be nineteen in about three in a half years. We hung out with the guys the rest of the day.

I saw that it was getting dark and suggested to Katie that we should get home before it gets dark.

"Yea, you're right," Scooting out of the seat, the boys offered us a ride home.

"That's ok. My mommy told me to never ride in a stranger's car." The guys laughed at me and said we had spent the last three hours together and if they really wanted to hurt us they would have done it already. I sighed and agreed to let them give us a ride home.

"Thanks for the ride guys," I said crawling out of the back seat with Katie behind me.

"No problem," I started to walk toward my house when Josh called for me. I went to him leaning into his window.

"Would you two maybe go out dancing tomorrow night," I was a little hesitant at first.

"Fuck it. Sure we would love to go out dancing with you two tomorrow. Meet us at Jay's at around six." Saying later to the two fellas me and Katie headed inside.

Running inside me and Katie made a show of dancing around on the coffee table. We were kinda on a sugar high.

Katie and I locked our hands in the middle as we went down and popped up. We continued to do this laughing our heads off. Then the music abruptly stopped playing making Katie shout out 'Hey I was in the middle of getting my grove on.'

Whirling around to see who turned off the music I saw Darry and Soda looking at me like had just been caught stealing candy from a baby.

"What. What's the matter," swirling around trying to find out what they were staring at making my shirt rise a little Katie sucked in a lot of air.

"What is IT," I yelled, getting tired of people staring at me like I committed a crime. Katie directed me to the mirror on the wall and lifted up my shirt.

"That's what IT is," I looked in the mirror and saw a hawk and a dove intertwined with each other. I lifted up Katie's shirt to see if she had one and she did, a little white tiger.

"Cool, where did you two get those," Darry glared at Two-bit, "I mean, why would you two get those stupid, ugly……….. yet cool tattoos." I started to smile at Two-bit's comment when Darry gave me an evil glare.

"Mary Katharine Curtis and Katerina Ryan Rodreguez where and when in the hell did you get those stupid body markings," I held back my laughter at what Darry called our tattoos and tried to remember where and when I got this tattoo.

Sitting down on the couch I started to ponder that question.

"Uhm, Steve you remember last Friday night when we pick M.k. up," Steve nodded his head yea.

"I think that is where the two girls got the tattoos,"

"Oh now I remember where I got it," Katie started her blabbing, every other word getting me even deeper into trouble. I finally smacked her in the leg to shut her up, but you know, dear old Steve had to open his mouth and mention how piss drunk I was. He started going deep into it to. Telling Darry all about our kissing and sexual dances on the tables.

"Steve if you are wise you'll shut your trap," I said icily. He shut his trap fast but not with out mentioning about us starting to strip on the table.

Darry yelled so loudly that the house shook a little. I winced and hid behind Soda and Pony. Katie hid behind Johnny and Dally. I think she got the better idea hiding behind them 'cause I saw in my brothers eyes that they weren't planning on defending me much tonight.

Pony, Soda, and Darry pulled me into Darry's room. I gulped. I got down on my knees and hid behind the bed.

I felt very, very small right now with my brothers' anger, disappointment, and them towering over me.

"M.k. what in the hell were you thinking?" I didn't know what to say so I said the line everyone uses.

"Everybody else was doing it," not a good idea. Soda got on to me about how I was better then everyone else and I shouldn't follow what others do.

I wanted to yell back a comment but decided I'd better not. It would probably just get me in deeper shit.

I left Darry's room after being lectured over and over again. Leaving the room I saw everyone had left and Katie had passed out on the couch. I was too tired to wake Katie up so I just went to my room.

Friday Night

Lying to my brothers about me going over to a friend's sleepover Katie and I headed to Jay's.

We were dancing out in the middle of the floor when I felt to hand wrap around my waist. About to give who ever the hands on my waist belonged to a piece of my mind. I turned around only to find I was looking in to Josh's blue eyes.

"Hey," I told him, seeing Katie dancing with Carlos.

"Hey want to dance," he grinned.

"Yea, why else would I be here," He laughed and we continued our dancing.

It was about twelve o'clock and I was sitting in Josh's car with Katie in the back seat with Carlos. Both of us making out with are dates. Josh tried to get me on my back, but I refused and broke off from kissing him.

"O.k. o.k. I am sorry. I'll stop," And I thought he did, but soon after continuing our making out he tried it again. He was a little more persistent this time.

"Josh back off," I told him.

"Ah come on baby let's just have a little fun," I told him no, but he seemed to not get it. I leaned against the door as he kissed me. Pulling the handle I fell out of the car. I heard Katie starting to have the same problems as I was.

I got up from the ground and helped Katie get out of the car.

"We are leaving," I told Josh, grabbing Katie's hand and heading home.

Carlos grabbed Katie from me and Josh shoved me up against somebody's car.

"I'm not done with you yet," Josh started to forcefully kiss me. I pushed against him as hard as I could, but he was like twice my size. When Josh lifted off my lips to get some air I kicked him in the balls and ran to Katie who had just done the same thing. The best advise my brothers had givin me 'A kick in the balls always hurts'.

Taking off running with Katie behind me I didn't notice a car following us.

Turning around I saw that it was Josh and Carlos. They soon caught up with us grabbing each of us a pulling us in the opposite direction. I noticed that we were close to were Dally and Steve lived. Praying to God that one of them were home I screamed as loud as I could. I guess Katie heard me because she started screaming for Dally.

Bad idea. Josh hit me across the face, hard. I was shocked at this making me unable to think about anything, giving Josh the upper hand.

He pulled me over to a tree and started to kiss me hungrily and hard. I still kept trying to struggle. I felt relief as Josh's body weight was pulled off of me. I slid down the trunk of the tree trying to catch my breath and settle my heart beat when I heard someone say;

"What the hell are you doing with a fifteen year old?" the voice said.

"Dude she told me she was nineteen years old," Josh said fear come out all over that sentence.

"Well she's not and get your twenty year old self out of here!" the voice said that started to sound vaguely familiar.

When I calmed down and heard the voices stopping I looked up into a pair of blue-green eyes.

"You ok," I nodded my head at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I was so scared, Steve." I felt Steve pull me into his lap and his arms wrapped around me. I felt so safe right then and there. I cried my eyes out in the crook of Steve's neck listening to Steve whisper soothing things in my ear.

I pulled away from Steve and looked him in the eye. I felt like I could kiss him, but I couldn't he was dating that blond. If there is one thing I promised myself it's that I would never be with a guy while he was with some other girl.

I turned my head as Steve lips almost touched mine, making him kiss me on the cheek.

"Steve we can't, you have a……." I stopped in the middle of my sentence remembering Katie.

"Katie," I turned to Steve quickly jumping out of his lap, wishing I really didn't have to leave his arms. I ran to where I last saw Katie to find her kissing Dally.

Knowing Katie would kill me if I got in her way. I turned around and walked the small distance to Steve's car. I sat on the hood and stared at the ground.

'What am I gonna do with Steve. It's starting to get real hard being around him.' I was pulled out of my thoughts when Steve called my name. My eyes focused, I saw Steve standing in front of me.

"Let me take you home," I was gonna say 'what about Katie', but I saw her heading to Dally's car a few yards a head of us.

Sitting in the passenger seat I felt myself get tensed up when Steve got in. He started the car and drove me home. We didn't say a single word the whole ride home.

I quickly thanked Steve for the ride, kissed him on the cheek, and ran like a cheetah running to catch its prey inside. I turned around when I entered the house to close the door quietly behind me I saw Steve watching me intensely waving bye, I closed the door behind me and went to bed with Steve and our relationship fluttering up my dreams.


	8. CHapter 7

It was the day after my episode with Josh and I was at the Dx working on an old beat-up truck. The wires in it were fried, the battery deader than dead, and the ribbons were worn down. These were just a few of the problems. The guy that brought it in told me it was for his kid and he wanted me to fix it up the best I could. Money was not a problem.

So I was doing what the man asked of me and fixing it. I had been spending the whole day working on it on taking a break to eat a sandwich that Katie brought me.

Apparently she and Dally spent all night together. No, they didn't sleep with each other they mostly talked and end up falling asleep on Dal's bed.

I was singing along with the Radio when I saw Soda walk in though the garage door.

"Hey," I yelled to him getting a socket wrench from the red tool box.

"Hey. We need to talk," Soda said leaning against the truck.

"Is it important I am trying to get this truck finished by tonight?" I said tighten some screws up.

"Yea it is. It was about what happened last night," I stopped in the middle of my tightening up the last screw and turned my head to Soda, who looked solemn.

"He told you didn't he," not really asking but stating a fact.

"Yea it's a shame I have to hear this from my best friend instead of my sister," I set the socket wrench on a red rag that was laying on the rim of the front car and grabbed a blue rag to wipe the grease off my hands.

"I didn't think it was that important," I lied standing against the lift.

"Not important. M.k. twenty year old guys tried to take advantage of you and Katie and you say that it wasn't that important." I looked down at the ground feeling ashamed of myself.

"I just didn't want to worry you and Darry," I finally spoke. Soda wrapped his arm around me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and told him it won't happen again and that I will be more careful.

"I know it baby girl," pulling away from Soda I asked if we could not tell Darry.

"M.k. I don't know," I begged Soda not to tell. He finally caved in after five minutes of begging.

"Yea now if you'll excuse me I have a beat-up pick up to work on," Soda stayed awhile and helped me with the truck.

I decided that I was gonna stop by Tim Shepard's. Apparently he got out of reformatory school. I didn't have a car with me so I had to walk there. I hate the fact that I am fifteen and Darry won't let me drive. If only he knew what I did almost every Friday night.

I was knocking on the gray front door of the Shepard house. I turned my head toward the street waiting for some one to answer the door. Hearing a sound of a door opening I turned around to see Mrs. Shepard. She was dressed up in her nurse's outfit.

"Hello M.k. it's nice to see you Tim is up in his room," I smiled at her and greeted Mrs. Shepard. I find it odd how Tim, Curly, and Angela are the way they are yet they have the most sweetest mother I have ever met. Mrs. Shepard often reminds me of my own mother.

I walked into Tim's room and saw on him on his bed with his eyes closed. It's amazing how he can still look so tough even in his sleep. I ran and jumped on his bed barely missing him.

Tim quickly jerked up and looked around confused. I laughed so hard I fell on the floor. I calmed down after a while still having a grin on my face.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Tim glared at me and pounced on me. I didn't expect that so I didn't have time to react. Tim was straddling my waist and tickling me.

We were pulled out of tickling fest when Two-bit and Steve appeared in the door way.

Getting up off the floor with Tim's help I saw Steve looking calm. Not a good sign.

"I got to get going Tim. I just came to scar the hell out of you and welcome back," giving Tim a quick hug I left the house and started to walk home.

I heard a car behind me turning around I saw that it was just Steve. I waited for him to pull up next to me to let me in the car. He pulled up, but instead got out of the car.

"We need to talk," Steve said towering over me.

"About what," I asked innocently casual.

"What is going on between us," Steve motioned with his hand.

"There is no us Steve. There is a you and a Molly though," I told him. I started to walk away from him. He grabbed my forearm and pulled me back to him.

"Stop it. I am trying to talk to you about what is going on between us and you keep walking away,"

"What aren't you understanding? There is no us," I told him getting angry.

"So then what the hell was that kiss at the dance off and the almost kiss last night," Steve yelled getting frustrated.

"It was nothing," I told him looking away from Steve. I didn't really mean it.

"You don't mean that. If it was nothing then why is there tension between you and me," Steve forced me to look him in the face, "If you mean what you just said then say it to my face,"

I couldn't I pulled myself away from his grasp. "I knew it don't lie to me M.k. you know there is something,"

I yelled as loud as I could that there was nothing. "Can't you understand there can't be anything between us? You already established that the night of the dance off. You said that you didn't want yourself to like me. Well, here is an idea. We don't talk to each other. Only when we have to ok. I stay away from you and you do the same for me," I felt the tears weld up in my eyes.

I ran as far as I could away from Steve. I am breaking the promise I made with my father after he got in a fight with his now dead brother, to never run from my problems.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I hadn't talk or really see much of Steve. When ever he was at the house I was up in my room with Katie listening to Katie talk about Dally. I was a little jealous of her cause she got to finally have her man. I couldn't have my man. I didnt let her now that though I was really glad that Katie was happy. She has had a hard life.

I was home alone again getting ready for the championship race. Steve and Soda are out on the town with their dates. Darry was hanging with his roffing buddies this time. Two-bit,Pony, and Johnny were out on the town.

Katie was on a date with Dally.

I heard a car horn outside the house. Grabbing a my keys and coat and left the house. Looking at the family picture quickly.

"Wish me luck, Mom and Dad." I closed the door behind me and headed to the car. I opened the car door set down in the car.

"Hey," I told Mike.

"Hey, You scared?" I sighed heavily and nodded my head. I never thought I would be going to the championship races.

Outside of town

I was cheering Mike on it was the last race before the race that chose who was gonna be the two finalist.

He won, jumping off my car hood i ran to the finish line. I jumped on Mike and congradulated him.

It was break time now. I was over to were some people were saling cokes. Buying two cokes I walked over to mine and Mike's car.

"Thanks," I gave Mike his car and sat on it. I heard a voices that I never expected to here. I turned around and saw glimps of Soda and Steve.

"Ah shit. Who told them about to night," I jumped of the car hood i was sitting on.

"Well it is the championship race," I glared at him. I heard Soda yell Mike's name. I grab the hat and sun glasses that Mike kept in his car. I shooved my hair in the hat and put on the glass and grapped myself in Mike's leather coat.

"Hey Soda man. What you doing here?" Mike shooke my brother's and Steve's hand.

"Ah came to see who is gonna be the best racer this year, and maybe catch of that mystery kid." Soda said leaning on Mike's car.

I heard some more familiar voices. 'Oh god,' Dally, Katie, Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny all showed up. I signaled to Katie to meet me over at the 'connessions stand'.

"Oh god why in the hell am I gonna do, Katie. Everyone is here except Darry." I pulled my hat off.

"You are gonna do the race like no one new is here and race the best you can." Katie bought me a thing of chocolate saying something about how chocolate always makes a girl pain go away. I thanked her and told her to get back with Dally.

I went to porter pottie and used the bathroom quickly. I hated these things they are so NASTY.

Walking back to my car that was next to Mike's I saw that Soda and Steve where checking out my car. I smirked and approached them.

Using a fake boys voice I asked the boys if they wanted to take a look under the hood. I saw there eye glimmer with excitement and showed them what was under my hood.

"Oh my god this car is great. I so wish i had a beaut like this," Soda said.

"Thanks it took a lot of savings to get it the way it is," I talked with Soda about cars when i felt like I was gonna die.

"Hey gang," Darry yelled. 'This can't be happening. This can't be happening.' i repeated over and over as i was introduced to my older brother.

There was an anouncement made for the three finalist to please get to the begining line.

"Well i guess its time for me and Mike to get to the beginners line," I shut the hood of my car and drove to starting line.

I yelled good luck to Mike, him doing the same to me. The horn was blown and we were off. I felt my adrenaline run high.

I finished the race tying with Edgar Boom, one of the best races in all of Oklahoma.

I hung with Mike leaving my car on watched as i waited for the final race of the year. The horn was blown for Edgar Boom and I to get to the starting line. I pushed my car to the starting line with the help of Mike and my brothers.

I got in the car started to engine. Mike came up to my window as my brothers went back to the group to watch the race.

I handed the glasses, hat, and jacket to Mike.

"You can do this M.k. Dont let this picker head beat you," I laugh at what Mike called Edgar Boom.

"Good luck M.k. Your father, mother, and brothers will and are proud of you." I thanked Mike and waited for the horn to go.

**SODA"S POV**

I had Sandy in my arms setting on Steve's car. Two-bit was telling us a joke. It wasn't that funny. I kept thinking abou that guy in the hat. He seemed so familiar. I shrugged it off anf laughed at Two-bits joke.

I was started wondering what M.k. was doing right now. All the members of the gang was here except her. I can say i am surprised that M.k. isnt here. It was all any grease has been talking about.

I was plaining on going, but some the pulled me here. I dont know why, but something in my gut told me i need to be here.

The horn was blown and I watched as the two cars were off. It was Edgar Boom against Marty Karter. The dude was a pretty cool I hope he won.

Something was wrong with Marty's car it kept swinging to the side. The car hit a pot hole it swirved to the side and slamed right into the raling making the car flip over.

"Holy shit," I heard Two-bit say. I go i hope the guy is ok. Then i heard it Katie was screaming and crying trying to run to the car. Mike was in a daze.

I asked him if he was, ok. He said yea and took of in his car to the flipped over car. I heard that an ambulance was called. I saw Darry and Dally trying to comfort Katie. She was crying so hard over some one she just meet a couple of hours ago. Not even Sandy and Molly were doing that.

I heard Darry ask Katie what the matter was. Mike showed up a little later. Katie took off runing to the car.

I rann after her with Dally and Darry behind me. She was leaning over Marty's body which was being put on an ambulance cot. I finally got a look at the body when Katie moved over and cried into Dally's shoulder.

I felt my body go cold...

A/n: I hope this chapter was good. I had a rough time doing it. The next chapter i am working on but it's getting real hard to get all what i want in and keep you readers happy. Well Review please and leave some idea's.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Soda's Pov

I just couldn't believe it. My little sister was in a car accident. The image of her on the cot, lifeless looking, was burned into my memory.

I was pacing in the waiting room. Darry and Pony were sitting in the chair beside the spot I kept pacing in. We rode in the ambulance while everyone else got a ride from someone else.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it," I said over again. The sliding doors opened. Katie, Two-bit, Steve, Dally, Sandy, Johnny, and Molly all walked in the room with a grim face.

Darry was being bombarded by questions from everyone except Sandy, who was trying to comfort me.

The sliding doors opened one more time and in walks Mike, I cracked.

"You, it's your fault my sister is in here," I slammed Mike against the wall, "she was doing fine until she started to hang out with you. This is what she was doing with you. Racing. You should have told us you son-of-a-bitch."

I punch Mike in the face, not noticing the fear in his eyes. I just kept punching and punching till Steve, Dally, Darry, and Two-bit got me off of him.

"Cool it man. Mike didn't have nothing to do with it. M.k. raced because she wanted to," Two-bit said. I broke and cried along with Pony and Katie.

Steve knelt down beside me and told me what Two-bit said about how she did it on her own. I knew she did it on her own, but I needed someone to blame.

I set on the floor and cried while Sandy tried to comfort me.

I stopped crying and told everyone I had to use the bathroom. I walked into the powdered blue walled bathroom and went directly to the sinks to wash my face off.

"Hate the waiting here don't you man," a old man said that was dressed all Soc like. I looked to see if he was talking to me; no one was in the bathroom other then me.

"Yea," I told him getting a closer look at the man. His hair was grey and cut short with a gray mustache to match it. He seemed like he was going through some hell.

"I think sometimes the wait is worse then the actual finding out. While you wait you start to think the worse," I nodded my head total understanding. The guy splashed at his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir, why are you here?" The man looked up at me.

"My sister's having a baby. What about you, son?"

"My sister was caught in a car accident," I told the man looking down at the blue monomial.

"I am sorry, son. What's her name if you don't mind me asking,"

"Her name's Mary Katharine, M.k. for short, Curtis." I told the man.

"That's a nice name. Sister sure are precious things," the man continued to stare at the mirror looking at me through it as I stood behind him. I agreed with him.

"That is true, Sir. What about you. What is your sister's name?" I asked feeling a little relaxed.

"Her name is Donna Joe Morgan-Lewis."

"Thanks pretty name," We were interpreted when a nurse guy walked in and said that the man's sister was calling for him. He told him he would be right there.

"It was nice talking to you, Son. I never did catch your name," The old man said.

"Sodapop Curtis," I shook the man's hand.

"Name's Chris Morgan," Chris walked out of the room wishing me good luck with my sister and I told him the same.

I walked back to the waiting room and saw the doctor talking to Darry. I approached Darry as he walked away.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She's fine. She has a concussion and a broken arm along with five stitches on the right temple. She had to go into surgery 'cause she jammed her knee up." I felt myself relax.

"Can we see her?" I asked Darry. He nodded his head and we took turns visiting M.k. Pony went home with Johnny and Two-bit stayed with him. Katie was given a ride home from Dally, who said he would stick with her and make sure she doesn't do something stupid. Steve drove Sandy and Molly home, saying he'd come right back.

I told him he didn't have to but he was persistent to come back.

Darry was in M.k.'s room talking to her when I saw Chris.

"Hey Chris," Chris turned his head toward me. I ran to him.

"Hey Sodapop. How is your sister?" Chris asked. I noticed that Chris didn't comment on my name, which is kinda weird if you think about considering I have a weird name.

"She is fine. What about you had the birthing go?" Chris smiled.

"It's a boy and his name is Patrick Shaynne Lewis," I congratulated Chris and even got to see the baby. He sure was a handsome baby told Chris he was probably gonna have the girls chasing him.

Chris laughed and we continued talking. I had to leave after a while cause it was my turn to talk with M.k.

I opened the wooden door that had a small glass window in it and entered the room. M.k. had and IV stuck in her right hand.

I set down in the multicolored chair and put M.k.'s hands in mine.

"Hey you gave us quiet a scare there," I set in silence I didn't really know what to say. So I started to tell her a joke.

"What did the fish say when it's head hit the cement wall? Damn." I saw M.k. stir.

"M.k. it's me Sodapop," I saw her stir again.

"Soda," M.k. said quietly coming out of her sleep.

A/n: I was thinking about having her say Steve's name, but I decide to not to. I hope you like this story and I will update soon. Thank you again to all the wonderful people who review and thank you Katie for helping me.


	11. CHapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**M.k. Pov**

I was sitting on the bed as the nursed gave me a check up. When she was finished she gave me my pj's and went to get the doctor and my brother. I started to put on my platted blue green bottoms on with great difficulty when Darry and the doctor walked in. I had on a long grey shirt, which took me forever to do, so Darry didn't see anything.

The Doctor gestured to me that I should sit down on the bed, I did as he asked and set on the bed.

"Ok M.k. you are seemed to be alright to check out. I just have some rules for you to follow," Nodded my head signal to the good doc that I was listen and wished for him to proceed; "Now you need to take it easy on the knee at first. After a while you need to have physical therapy so you can get the knee working right again. And last and most importantly."

The doctor showed me a yellow-orange transparentbottle of pills, "You need to be careful with these pills. They are very addicting. I am gonna give them to your brother and tell him when to give these to you, but I need you to understand to be careful for these pills are very veryaddicting drugs." I nodded my head. God I get the fact that they are addicting I thought.

I was in the truck staring out the window think about things. When I heard Darry clear his throat, his signal that he wanted to talk.

"What's up Dar?" I asked turning my head to Darry.

"We need to talk as a family about the racing when we get home. The guys and Katie will be over at the house later but i told them that we, as a family, need to have a discussion." I nodded my head dreading this talk sinceI woke up and realized that was going on.

I was in the middle of the living room looking round the room when Soda and Pony come and tackle me down to the ground. I winced in pain and the guys got off me quickly.

"Sorry M.k. just glad that you are home," I hugged Pony and looked at Soda. He visited me every day I was in the hospital when he could. I wrapped my good arm around Soda's neck.

"Glad your back home, where you belong," Soda whispered in my ear.

"I am too." We stood there in the living room reminiscing this time, when it's just the four of us.

"I guess we need to talk," I said getting out of the reminiscing. Darry nodded his head and we all walked into the kitchen and set at the kitchen table. I set next to Darry who was to my left with Soda beside me and Pony in front of me.

"So were do we start?" I asked laying my arm on the table for my neck was hurting holding up the arm.

"How about when did you start," Darry suggested.

"About a month or two after Mom and Dad died," My brothers looked at me wide eyed.

"That long huh," Soda said. 'Yea' I said looking down at the table. My brothers set there comprehending what I said.

"Why did you do it M.k.? I mean after how Mom and Dad died of a car crash. Why would you do that? Put yourself in deliberate danger," Pony asked me looking at me hurt. I turned my head a way from my little brother.

"I don't know Pon. I guess I just had to do," Pony eyes narrowed.

"You didn't have to put yourself in danger M.k. I bet you didn't even think about us did you M.k.," I was flabbier-gasted by Pony's out burst.

"You wouldn't understand. I was grieving over there lost, Pony. I just had to do something, and the only way I could get over my grieving is by testing the limits. Do you know how exciting it is when you are in a racing and going a hundred miles per hours. I got addicted. I thought I would only do it for a few months and stopped. I never expected to last a years almost," Pony just stared at me. I sighed. I guess i should have expected this from Pony.

"M.k." I looked at Darry.

"That doesn't mean you can do that M.k. we are a family and when one is in need the others will be there for the other,"

"God Darry, you don't know what its like," Ishooved myself from the table and stood up pacing the kitchen."You feel it when you are racing don't you Soda? The blood racing through your veins." I asked Soda.

"Yea I do M.k., but god girl I know when to stop and when it's been enough. The question is do you know when to stop and when it's enough." I thought about what Soda said. I guess I don't know when to stop, but that is how I like it. When every thing is new and unexpected, Ilive my life with careful. Why can't I have my time to be wild and crazy.

"Maybe I don't, but I like it that way," I said looking Soda in the eye. He looked me in the eye, back with hurt. I turned away and started to wonder if I was being selfish for what I am doing.

I walked out into the backyard. I set down on the little wooden swing that dad made for us when we were little.

I looked up at the warm sun shiny down on me and rocked back and forth on the swing not really swing cause of my arm, but I did have my good hand hold on to the old brown twine like rope.

I closed my eyes and thought back to when Dad made this and how Soda and I took turns pushing each other all day.

"Been a while since we've been out backon the swing," I heard Soda say.

"Yea," I looked down it hurt to think about all the things my brothers and Iwill nevergonna get to do with are parents. I felt the swing get pulled back and turned to Soda. Who was lightly pushing the swing like when I was a kid and couldn't swing on my own.

"I don't mean to be selfish," I told Soda.

"I know, but do you know how scared all of us where when we found out it was you who was hurt and in the flipped over car." I never thought about really.

"No I guess I don't," the swing stop and Soda pulled me over to a bench in the neglected garden, Mom always fixed for the spring and summer.

"We were real scared. You know Darry was sitting there muttering on about god knows what, Pony and Katie were crying, I was pacing like crazy, Steve wouldn't leave you alone at all, if I or Dar weren't there he was. Two-bit and Dally were quiet and just staring at things," I couldn't believe it. I was shocked about all of it, but what shocked me was Steve. I never saw him while I was in the hospital. He must have stayed while I was sleeping, which I did a lot of.

"Oh Soda I didn't mean to scare you," I wrapped my arms around Soda and hugged him. We were soon joined by Darry and Pony.

Thursday

It was Friday and everyone was acting wild and crazy than usual. I was English class my last class of the day, thank god. I can't believe how many people still talk about the stupid race. It was last week yet still a big talk around for the greasers.

"So what you doing this weekend?" Karl asked me. I set there and thought that was a good question.

"I don't know never really thought about it," I talked with Karl for a while not really paying attention to what he was saying. 'What am I gonna do for Friday nights. I can't go to the football games 'cause are season finished last Friday.'

The final bell rang and I sprinted out of the class room and to Steve's car.

I set on the back of the car think when I felt a surge of pain go through my arm. I pulled out the pain reliever and swallowed them, the pain stop after ten minutes.

I was sitting in the service station, with a bad arm I was kinda useless to work on cars and pumping the gas. So lucky me got the job of sitting in the service station waiting for someone to come in.

I throw a paper ball at the trash can right when Soda and Sandy walked in.

"Hey M.k.," Soda said Sandy smiling at me for a greeting. I gave a half a smile. I was finally starting to be nice to her to make Soda happy. I watched as Soda got Sandy a Diet Pepsi and himself a Pepsi. I rolled my eyes and acted like I was doing something productive, fixing the magazines and the other products.

I wasn't really I was listening to what Soda and Sandy were talking about. Man are they boring. All they talk about is I love you, I love you more. I stared to gag at this. Soda looked over at me and glared at me to stop. I stopped and smiled at him wiggling my fingers at him acting like I was innocent.

"I got to go Soda, but you'll pick me up at seven right," Soda nodded his head and kissed Sandy.

I making sure that she was gone I walked over to the dazed Soda.

"Earth to Soda, come in Soda," I clapped my hands in front of Soda's face making him come out of his daze.

"So you have a date tonight," I told him casually. Soda 'yep' to me.

"You gonna pick her up at seven," Soda once again 'yep'. I followed Sod around the store asking him questions and each answer was a yep.

"So can I hide in the back and watch," Soda was about to say yep, but stopped and looked at me. I gave him puppy eyes.

"Yea alright, but I don't want to here a peep out of you," I nodded my head franticly with a big smile on my face. Soda wrapped his arm around my neck and gave me a noogy.

"Hey," I took off running after Soda running into Dally and Katie in the door way. I said a quick hey and took off running.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was in the back seat of Soda's car talking with Soda with Sandy looking out the window.

"So where we going on out date?" I asked Soda leaning up against the front seat. Soda looked at me with a smile on his face.

"We'll I was think about going to the Nightly Double if that is ok with you,"

"Hey it's fine with me," I leaned against the back seat and looked out the window listen to the song. The song Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay by Otis Redding came on. I loved this song for Mom and Dad would dance to it all the time. I started to hum along with song when Soda turned it off.

"Hey," I exclaimed to him. He looked at me surprise.

"What," Soda asked

"Nevermind," I didn't want to bring a damper on Soda's parade. He never like it much when Mom and Dad where brought up, neither down Pony and sometimes me.

We got to the movies and watched some stupid beach movie. 'What is up with the stupid beach movies' I thought as I stared at the screen. I watched Soda as he did the comma yawn move. You know the guy yawns then lays his hand behind your shoulder and slowly he moves down to your shoulder. By the end of it all they are cuddle together.

It was in the middle of the movie and dear Soda and Sandy forgot I was in the back seat and started to make out. I rolled my eyes and climb out of the window.

"Stupid horny teenagers," I mutter walking over to the seats. I was sitting in the back seat somewhat watching the movie when a couple walked in front of me and set down. Great some more horny teenagers, who started to make out.

I sighed and was about to get up when a Bumbley boy showed up.

"Hey what's up," he asked me as he set next to me. I usually tried to avoid the Bumbley boys, but I still knew a few and of course they new me as the Curtis Girl. The Bumbley and Shepards where the tough gangs around here I only hung with the Shepards 'cause I get along with Tim.

"Nothing much, you." I asked.

"Bored," I nodded my head and started to watch the movie. I didn't really want to talk with Lou. He was drunk and you could smell it a mile a way, and if there is one thing I have learned about Lou is don't do anything to tick him off when he is drunk.

Lou did the yawn thing ignoring it and I leaned forward in my seat. Lou put his arm on my shoulder. I stiffened. Lou tried to force me to lean back in his chest. I wouldn't budge. It soon got to uncomfortable.

I jumped up quickly spilling my popcorn. "Damn, I got to go get me some more popcorn be right back," I lied to Lou.

"I'll come with ya," Lou said getting up to follow.

"NO, no! I can do it myself," I exclaimed drastically, "you just stay here and get comfortable."

Lou up at me like he was horny. I was glad I was about to ditch him. When Lou wasn't looking I took off running.

I got home to see that the only person home was Darry.

"Hey why you home?" Darry was once again going out with his buds.

"Plans got canceled," Darry muttered looking at some papers. I went and got me something to drinking and my painkillers returning to the living room where Darry was know leaning back on the couch with a bill on the floor. I put my glass on the counter and picked up the paper, it was a bill.

I read the bill and saw that it was my medical bill. The cost for surgery was five hundred dollars, the cast was three hundred, and the pills where fifty-dollars. I looked at the total and saw that it was eight hundred fifty dollars.

I looked at Darry. "Darry," I said not really knowing what to say.

"It's nothing M.k.,'" Darry grabbed the bill and stacked it in a pile of papers.

"Darry how much will the insurance pay?" I asked. Darry ignored me and walked to his room.

"Don't ignore me!" I yelled at Darry. I followed Darry round the house and bugged him about home much the insurance would pay.

"Five hundred ok M.k. Five hundred dollars are you happy M.k. I don't know how in the hell I am gonna pay for the other three hundred fifty dollars," Darry yelled slamming the door in my face. I knew where we were gonna get it.

I stood in-line for five minutes when I came up to the front desk and withdrew four hundred dollars. The brown haired old women raised her eyebrow to me and looked up on the computer to see if I had the money in my account. I rolled my eyes, rich people. The lady said she would be right back with the money in her snotty-putty voice. I waited leaning against the half wall and looked around the room. It was mainly Soc people who were they getting there paychecks cashed in. The lady returned a while later with the money in a yellow envelope. I signed my name on a sheet of paper to confer my with-drawl. I stuffed the small envelope in my jacket and took of running out of the building and all the way home.

Everyone was there including the girlfriends and the Shepards.

"What are you all excited about M.k.?" Pony asked me. I looked at Darry I pulled out the yellow envelope and handed it to Darry.

"Open it," I told Darry who looked at me like I grew another head. He slowly opened the flap and pulled out the money. Everyone looked at the money then at me. I had a smile on my face.

"Where in the hell you get the cash?" Dally asked, Katie elbowed him in the ribs and shushed him, as Darry continued to stare at me.

"I won it from the races," I told Dally. I looked at Darry he was still staring at me. My smile flatten and I looked at the floor. Unexpectedly Darry picked me up and swung me around.

"M.k.Curtis you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met," I laughed as I was swung around the room.

A/n: Thanks for the Reviews. I didn't really like this chapter but I don't know it just my opinion. All the good stuff will be in the next Chapter. Please R&R. Send in some ideas please. I loved to see what you think should happen. Plus BabyGirl you are right about that guess.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was at therapy class working on my knee. It hurt so much to move it. I use to have a brace on it that kept it from bending. Doctor said I had to start using my knee so it wouldn't get stuck like that or something, some medical word.

So here I am with my therapist Mark. Mark was a good lookin twenty year old. He was married and had one little girl who he cherish greatly. Mark was great at what he does. Like when I am in pain he is always joking around with me to forget about it, but that didn't stop me from using the pain killers.

I was on the weights when Mark told me I could leave.

"Thank god, I swear Mark you are a slave driver," joked with him. He laughed and said don't you it. I put on my brace and went to the bathroom to change into a pair of jeans.

I walked out of the building hugged Mark later, I was his last patient for the day, and walked to Steve's car.

Two-bit and Steve where in the car. Two-bit made a joke about me flirting with my therapist as I crawled into the back seat.

"Oh yea Two-bit you caught me. Me and my Twenty year old therapist, who is married and has a kid, are having an affair with each other. Two-bit looked at me like he thought I was serious.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes at Two-bit and told him really.

"You know that is like illegal and stuff," Steve must have got annoyed with are talk because he slapped Two-bit and told him to shut his trap.

"Well sorry," Two-bit said. He mumbled something about Steve pms and how he need to take some of my chill pills, as Two-bit likes to call it.

Steve was about to back hand Two-bit again when I grabbed his hand. "Stop Steve his just messing with you," I told him. Steve yanked him hand out of mine and stared at the road. Two-bit and I just set there quietly.

'What the fuck is the matter with Steve' I thought as we set in the car silently.

A week passed by my cast was taken off and I loved it. I could finally start workin' on cars, again.

It was Saturday and it was just me and Steve today. I hadn't been in a room only with Steve while awake since that night I ran from him.

I thought we were doing a good job of avoiding each until I slipped on some what that was on the floor.

I felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around my upper body as I started to fall. I looked up into Steve's blue eyes; I really need to stop doing that I thought.

Steve helped me stand up straight and I started to walk away when he called for me.

"What Steve," I asked turning my head slightly so I could see his swirlly curls.

"I I I ah never mind," I was to say the least. I have never knowing Steve Michael Randle ever stutter. I decide to cut the guy slake and see what he wanted, plus I was curious to what he had to say.

I grabbed Steve's arm as he walked away. I felt electricity run up my arm as I touched him. 'Whoa' I thought 'never felt that before'. I looked at Steve avoiding eye contact. I pulled my hand away from his arm as Steve stood in front of me.

"What is it that you wanted to say," I asked him. I felt his eyes on me, but I wouldn't look up at him. I felt Steve put his hand under my chine and left it up so I could look at him in the eye.

"I just wanted to say that I was real scared about when I found out it was you that was in the over turn car," I tried to look away but Steve wouldn't have it. I should have never asked what he wanted to tell me. I thought. I felt something that I couldn't explain and I hated it.

"Steve stop," I whispered. He wouldn't stop though and deep down I knew I didn't want to him to. I took a deep breath let it out and put my finger to Steve's lips to shush him.

"Steve just shut up and let me do something I know deep down I been wanting to do," I moved close to Steve and kissed him on the lips. His lips were soft and tasted like peanut butter. I pulled away after a while.

"Wow," I thought. I looked up at Steve and felt him wrap his arms around my waist crossing his arms from behind with his left hand on my right hip and his right hand on my left. When he did this it brought us very close.

"Steve," I was a little scared to say the least. Not because I was afraid of him, but just at hoe he mad me feel inside. Steve put his mouth over my mouth moving his lips around on my lips. I responded quickly.

Steve is one hell of a kisser. I though as I saw fireworks everywhere.

I wrapped my arms around Steve's neck to bring him closer and deepin the kiss. We pulled apart when both of us need air.

When calmed down I looked up at Steve. "Shouldn't have done that, you are taking off limits." I said to Steve. I felt him tighten his grip.

"No I broke up with Molly a while back, so you aren't being a home wreck." I smiled at him. I couldn't believe that he remember. When I was little we went around a circle telling everyone what we would never ever be. I said I never wanted to be a home wrecker. Steve said he never wanted to be a wife beater or an alcoholic, funny how I was the only one in the group that didn't mention anything involving drugs.

"I can't believe you remember," I told him.

"I remember a lot of things about you," I raised my eyebrows at Steve, notice I have to raise both of them everyone else can raise just one. I pulled Steve down closer to me catching him off balance, making us end up following down with me at the bottom.

I looked up at Steve and smiled which soon turned into laughter. So there we were to teenagers who just finish making out on the floor laughing.

"Steve," I said as we calm down. He moved closer on top of me.

"I can't breath get off me you big lug," I said shoving him off of me making him land on his back next to me. I rolled on top of him, my hair making a curtain for are faces. I kissed him once again. He try to deepin' it cause I was teasing him. I pulled my lips away from his and looked him in the eye.

"What are we now?" I asked him. He looked up at me as we thought about this.

"We are going steady but in secretly for now. That is if you are ok with it," Steve said. I thought about for a second.

"I like that special about the sneaking around for awhile. Makes it kinda like a dangerous love you hear about in movies," I told him. Steve tried to kiss me again. I wouldn't have it. I jumped off of him and ran into the garage hiding behind a car that was just brought in.

"M.k. M.k." I watched as Steve looked for me behind he tool box. I couldn't help it I laughed. I was never good at hiding games cause I would always end up cracking up.

Steve walked to were I was laying on the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Steve asked me.

"That is a good question," I told him as I calm down form spazeing out. I walked over to Steve and popped kissed him on the lips then flicked him on the nose.

"Get working on that car," I told him acting like I was his boss. Steve sauntered at me and walked to the car. I walked to the service station stopping for a second to watch Steve work on the car. My eyes lingered on his arms that I loved to a lower area. "Mmmhm you got one hell of an ass Steve," I yelled to Steve as I walked into the service station laughing at what I just said out loud.

"Yea I might but you got even a better one much more softer then mine," Steve whispered into my ear. I was shocked that Steve got in here so fast and quiet, but what shocked me more was I felt a hand on my butt and it squeezing it.

I turned around to Steve and slapped him on the arm. "I don't think so buster. We just started dating you don't get that privilege till later," I told him shoving him in the garage locking the door behind him.

I put my ear up to the door and listen to Steve grip about how he can't touch my butt even though we have non each other since he was in preschool. I shook my head at him and walked to the counter and started to look through a car magazine.

'What am I getting myself into,' I thought for a second. 'You're getting yourself a good fine man with great arms good personality and someone you know you can trust, plus he got a fine ass,' I smiled at that thought and continued looking through the magazine.

A/n: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just wanted to make a shout out to two reviewers that I always get a review from X8DramaQueen8X and BabyGirl. I don't want to leave the rest of you wonderful reviewers. Thank you for the reviewing all of you. Please R&R.


	14. Chapter 13

A/n: i have been a very bad girl, neglecting my story. I am truelly sorry for the long wait. I guess you could say i went on a big writers block. I swear this chapter has about six or seven different drafts. Well i hope you like this chapter i need something dramatic to happen so i could go on with the story. I am sorry for the long wait, but here it is Chapter 13

It has been about a month since me and Steve had got together. We still are dating secretly. It sucks a little that I can't tell anyone about us. I mean I know Steve hates that he is lying to his best friend. But I have to admit that I have had the best time of my life when my and Steve are together, and I forget everything that is bugging me. Whether it be us talking about what is the latest movie to what we want to be when we grow up. Through this month I have also learn about some very interesting things.

Normal POV

M.k., Katie, and Dallas were all sitting at a table in the back corner of Jay's. Katie and M.k. were very much drunk. They had have about four Rummy Cokes and one shot of Vodka.

"Alright girls lets get you home," Dallas said as he tried to take the drink away from M.k. M.k. wouldn't have it she jerked her glass of Rummy Coke away from Dally 'causing her to fall backwards.

M.k. and Katie both burst out laughing at this and Dally rolled his eyes and mumbled about how girl can't hold their liquor. Katie heard this and laughed even harder like a monkey.

Dally picked M.k. up of the floor and through her over his shoulder as he directed Katie outside. Dally was walking down to his car when he felt someone slapping his butt. M.k. laughed at this and continued to do so.

"You have a very firm butt Dally," M.k. said as she continued to drum on his butt cheeks. Katie wanted to find out if Dally has a firm butt, too. Dally had two drunken girl slapping his butt. Most guys would love this, but Dally was just getting very annoyed.

When he finally reached his car he practically threw M.k. in the back set. M.k. thought this was fun and asked Dally to do it again. Dallas ignored the drunken birthday girl and put Katie in the front passenger seat.

Katie started to play with the radio dials. Dallas was to busy trying to keep M.k. from standing up in Buck's T-bird to stop Katie. Fortunately M.k. started to sing along with the radio and stopped trying to crawl out of the moving vehicle.

Dallas pulled up to the Curtis's home. "Man your brother is gonna kill me," Dally said as he got M.k. out of the car.

"No he won't Dallas. My brothers just love you," M.k. said very slurred. Dally rolled his eyes at this and directed M.k. and Katie to the house. M.k. and Katie both fell plenty of times. For what would be a thirty second walk, it took five minutes.

M.k. reached her front door and opened scream very loudly. "Surprised," every year her family tried to surprise her with a surprised party and every year she new it was coming.

Soda was talking with a few of his friends when M.k. came walking up to him. "Hey there big brother, some surprised party," She said.

"M.k. are you drunk," M.k thought about this for a second and whispered to Soda.

"No," She said she then burst out laughing and walked over to one of Soda's friends Larry.

"Shh don't tell my brothers but I really am drunk," She said very loud think she was whispering. Soda heard her and tried to direct her to his room. So she could sober up. It took him a while to get her to his room. Thankfully Darry was out getting some more cokes and picking up Pony and Johnny from the store.

Entering into Soda's room, Soda found Two-bit making out with some blond chick. M.k. burst out laughing and fell on the bed. Two-bit and the blonde chick left the room and Soda tried his best to drink some coffee.

M.k. didn't want coffee. "God damn it M.k. what the hell did you get yourself into," Soda said. M.k. pulled out her pain killers and showed them to Soda.

"Soda you looked pain take some of these they will make you very very happy," M.k. said. Soda took the pill bottle and read the label.

"M.k. you were supposed to be done with these a month ago," Soda said. M.k. ignored him and started her way back to the kitchen. Soda tried his best to hold her back, but she was stronger then what she usually is.

"Hey there Darry is it time for cake," Darry could smell M.k. a mile away. Soda and Darry looked at each other.

"Ok, cake time means wish time right," Darry didn't answer he just looked at M.k.

"Ok wish time…………I wished that Pony would grow up," M.k. said as she looked at her younger brother, "I mean really Pony. So what mommy and daddy are dead grow up all the rest of us have. I mean you are the only one that gets up set when mom and dad are brought up, and we respect that. Well I am just tired of it I want to be able to say something about my parents with out hurt your feelings."

Two-bit went over to grab M.k. She moved away and started in on him. "I wished that you would grow up to Two-bit. You are twenty-one and still in school and still live at home. And your jokes are crap," I told him. Two-bit backed away. M.k. started on her new victim.

"And Johnny, news flash puppy your parents don't love you. Get over it leave them. You think the more they beat you the more chance they will start loving you. Nope sorry buddy," Katie moved the shut M.k. up. Katie through their arrival got sober.

"M.k. don't,"

"Ah shut up. You are just like him. So what if you are yelled at by your father. Its just yelling and you sit there and act like he is abusing you. Bull shit you are abusing yourself with all the cutting, maybe if you learned to get off you ass and do something every once in awhile, and stopped arguing with ever authority figure." Since Dally was always protecting Katie and Johnny of course he would come to protect them now.

"AH look here comes the big babies knight and shine armor. I'm not a scared of you Dallas. You might scare other people but I am one person who you don't scare," Dallas looked peeved and M.k. was not backing down. Steve tried to calm Dally. M.k. just decide to make him another victim.

"Steve, Stevie, Steve areno come to protect me think you might get laid for you heroic behavior. Sorry buddy," M.k. walked over to Steve and hit his balls not hard just to make a point," Your little men ain't come no where near me. I am not like the whores you date. Though I wonder who is more the whore, them or you." M.k. said not caring the Steve was hurt and yet angered by her comment.

Darry had enough of this and walked over to pick M.k. up. M.k once again blocked someone from taking her away. "Darryl, Darry, Dar have you told ever one you your little secret yet," Darry didn't move he looked shocked.

"ah I see you haven't well lets tell every one shall we," M.k stated as she looked at her brother

"Everyone I would liketo tell you aboutmy dear brother's girlfriend, our social worker." Darry moved to grabbed M.k. M.k.moved out of his way.

"You know all those nights Darry went to go hang with friends. Well everyone this is his little friend. Mallory Martin our social worker. Really Darry I though you were more responsible then this. What would happen if you and her didn't work out. You know what could happen. We be split up or maybe that is what you want to happen," Soda was feed up with this. He walked right up to M.k.

"M.k. shut your mouth you don't know what you are talking about," M.k. smiled at him.

"Ah my best friend, my brother, my protector of all evil, I am not the one who needs to shut her mouth isn't that right Sandy," M.k. said turning to Sandy. Sandy looked shocked at M.k. "Ah now don't look surprised we both now it is true,"

"I don't know what you are," M.k. cut Sandy off. "Don't like you. No one likes little liars. Go on tell my brother how you are sleeping with Larry and how I caught you giving Larry head in the girl bathroom at school. Do you remember that," Sandy looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh don't cry it time to tell everyone the truth," M.k. said. That was it Soda attacked M.k. from behind and walked her outside. M.k. got free of her brother. "What the hell do you think you are doing. Huh hurting people who have done jack shit to you," M.k. glared at Soda.

"Oh that is right. I forgot Soda never believes me. He always is there to take care and believe everyone else, but not me. Not the person who has always been there for you and took care of you. So why don't you tell every one that happen last year huh So tell." Soda looked at M.k hurt. M.k. didn't give a damn. She was sick and tired of her brother always there for everyone, but when she need him most he wasn't there he was off with Sandy.

"What now you can't tell everyone what happen last year. Fine I will," M.k. turned to her group of friends.

"Darry you remember that night last year how I was all sullen and stuff," Darry nodded his head, "Well member how my brother was supposed to pick me up from school. Yes well dear Soda was to busy with Sandy to come pick his little sister up. So I had walk home and you know what happen that walk home. That's right I got jumped and I got raped by Socs. Oh and that's not the worst part. I got pregnant by them bastard, of course I lost the baby when I fell from the tree and broke my arm," I turned to Soda, " I told you it wasn't your fault that I was raped, but in all reality it is. If you had been there for me like you have for everyone else. I would still be a virgin and it wouldn't hurt every time it got near today. That's right my baby boys birthday is the day after mine. He would be a year old today" M.k. said tears all in her eyes. Mike walked up to M.k. and hugged her, and she took the hug gratefully. M.k. fell asleep in Mike's arm.

She looked so peaceful for a girl who just yelled and hurt everyone she loved, and spilled the beans about her dead baby boy.

Darry told everyone to go home and that he was sorry about the out burst. Mike carried M.k. into Darry's room and laid her down on his bed. He said a good night to her and everyone else and left.

The only people in the house were the Curtis family. Darry just set on the couch think about what he heard and what was going on. Soda looked about ready to cry and Pony was crying. Holding back his tears Soda comforted Pony.

And that was how M.k. surprised party end, with broken hearts, people crying, and M.k. past out from yelling and drinking in Darry's room.


End file.
